


One piece Drabbles

by gardenTerror



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Aromantic, Best Friends, Blindfolds, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Erections, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Gen, Genderfluid, Hair pets are so nice, Hair-pulling, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Safeword Use, Sexual Tension, Sharing Body Heat, Sibling Bonding, Subdrop, Tagging as I go, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers, cheek smooches, mention of kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenTerror/pseuds/gardenTerror
Summary: Just for whenever something comes to mind that I feel like writing! Some of it might be dark, most of it fluffy, some sad, smut involved. Please enjoy!(ONGOING)





	1. Strawhats + Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully i'm not overly ooc, i don't write canon character fanfics very often! I hope you enjoyed!

Rain pattered down on the Thousand Sunny, thunder crashing in the distance with the waves rising in falling while the darkness cascaded down over the sky for as far as the eyes could see. It was cold and a good time for being anywhere that's not outside hence why the strawhats are making the most of their time inside the ship with Robin on the watch out with one of her fleur clones: at least the real her wasn't getting wet and though Chopper tried to convince her not to, not wanting to risk her catching a cold, she reassured him that she would be fine.  
Everyone is currently doing their own thing but a few of them were on their guard, just in case there was an option of being attacked in this harsh weather.

Chopper and Law are sitting in the infirmary, trading their own studies and advice. Chopper had made his way onto Law's lap, lightly tapping his feet together while reading over what had already been compared while Law had closed his eyes, half his face hidden with his hat though, he still listened intently to the blue nosed reindeer.  
Nami is gazing out the window, a sweater cozily wrapped around her shoulders, carefully eyeing the clouds as though they may change at any moment while Robin switched between watching Nami and Reading her book, sometimes pausing to look out with her clone. Usopp was taking a nap in the men's cabin while Franky was eating a snack that Sanji had prepared, taking a slight break from whatever it was that he was building in his workshop-Sanji as previously mentioned, is cooking something for the crew as Franky had already gotten into it and Brook playing gentle music in the aquarium where the sounds echoed beautifully off the walls.  
Zoro is asleep against the wall, swords laying by his sides to grab the moment that he is needed, on guard even when asleep. The only one who seemed to be missing would be...

Luffy.

"Everyone! I have hot chocolate!" Sanji smirked as he set the remaining mugs down on the counter, watching as Nami and Robin both wandered over for one while Sanji slapped the wrists of everyone else, making it so the ladies would be the first to grab them. "Ladies first assholes!" He glared at Franky and Brook, who had finally come over from his musical practicing and took a seat. There was a moment of silence, too much silence, it's suffocatingly silent. "Hm...I feel like we are missing something important, someone..." Brook pipped up, sipping his hot chocolate.  
Another moment of silence which is only broken by Chopper and Law finally coming to the dining area.

"Hey! Law and I finished for now-IS THAT HOT CHOCOLATE!" Chopper let out an excited squeal, barreling over for his own little mug. He wiggled excitedly as he took his own drink, giving it a few gentle blows before taking a sip. So warm yet, so delicious.

"Where's strawhat-ya?" Law said what everyone was thinking. No one responds for a moment, making the surgeon raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "He's asleep on the lion, I tried to wake him up however..." Robin crosses her arms, pose almost identical to Law's if not for the fact that she was holding a mug in her hand. "He seems to be in quite the deep sleep. I am making sure he doesn't fall." She lets out a quiet chuckle, taking a sip of her hot beverage before eyeing the door that leads to the deck; everyone seems to visibly relax at that. "I will go get him..." Law grumbles at the thought of going outside in the rain to grab the rubber idiot but at the same time, there is the matter of him falling into the ocean and at this point, that's something no one on board this ship wants.  
It's decided that he will get some hot chocolate from Sanji after he retrieves the captain of this ship, slowly making his way outside, his hat and sword left inside to save them from getting soaked in the downpour. 

"Room." He makes himself a room and with a slight toss of his hand, up goes an tangerine that had fallen from one of the trees, "Tact." All too quickly, Luffy drops into his arms and the tangerine replaces him onto the lion. "Wet.." Of course he is. Doesn't mean he likes it.

"Eh...?" Luffy opens his eyes and stares up at Law, then looks back down at himself. "Ah! Why am I all wet!?" An exasperated sigh escapes Law, wondering how the hell he wasn't woken up by the raging storm outside, the storm that is now calming down but still very much going; it feels like it has gotten colder. "Strawhat-ya. You fell asleep in the rain, go in before you get sick or something..." He was about to say more about Luffy burdening Chopper with being so careless but the expression on the Rubberman's face caught him off guard. "I smell...FOOOOOOOOD!" Luffy jumps from the man's arms and dashes in order to get said food.  
A trail of water is left in Luffy's wake, followed by yelling and a sound that was likely the Captain getting hit on the head by someone. Law would bet that it's either Sanji or Nami who had given him the blow and when he enters into the inside of the Sunny, he was right-It was Nami.

Chopper watches the debacle and sighs, looking to Law and then Luffy. He takes another sip of his hot chocolate and closes his eyes, humming in thought before slowly sliding a mug of hot chocolate to Law, almost...secretively. Like Chopper was trying to say 'hurry before luffy drinks it all' and it looked so obvious. Law laughed, internally. His face remained as expressionless as ever on the outside.  
Almost as one would define quickly, Law grabs the mug and takes a sip, his chest warming up after being caught in the rain to catch that stupid...friend...of his. 

"Luffy. Here is a towel, please, go change before you get everything wet. We have no need for anyone to slip and injure themselves." Robin smiles as she holds up the red towel, calm as ever. No one knows how she can be so calm however, she is usually their saving grace in chaotic situations that is in need of it so no one is complaining. Usopp would be the exception but that is normal. 

Once Luffy returns, he is basically vibrating and ready to go, grabbing onto his drink and like the black hole he is, he drops it down his mouth and swallows. The next to go missing would be the food but Sanji was quick to fend off the rubbery hands, smacking them away.

The ship is now calm, the temperature much colder than before and like the god he is, Brook came out with a stack of blankets. "Ah, it got cold so I brought these out...It chills me to the bone-though, I am already a skeleton! Yohohoho!" A few laughs sound out through the room and a few of the blankets are taken from Brook, then some are laid on the floor. Usopp seemed to be setting up some sort of resting spot where Zoro had taken his place of comfort, like a giant bed of blankets but thinner. Zoro opens one eye and watches Usopp before closing it once more, sliding down more so he was laying down. He made no gesture to invite anyone else but Usopp had still made his way to lay a slight distance from the sleeping swordsman.

"Oh! Are we sleeping with Zoro? I CALL BEING NEXT TO HIM!" Luffy proceeds to wrap his arms around Zoro and pull himself next to him, or that was what he planned, he ended up crashing on top of him instead, sending the air in Zoro's lungs flying. He still laughs, completely disregarding his poor right hand who is still underneath the Captain. "Luffy...you monster..." Usopp mutters from his place, grateful that he was not the one that Luffy had attached himself to.  
A moment passes and Luffy has himself nestled into the Swordsman's side, still laughing to himself as everyone seems to make their way over. Sanji tried to go for the chance to sleep next to the ladies but Robin had successfully stopped him. Though deciding to lay with them, Robin has no doubt that she will be staying awake since she is after all, still on watch. The only ones that have not joined the rest would be Chopper and Law; Normally, Chopper would go dashing over but Law was lightly hugging onto the reindeer, almost nervous. He didn't want to ruin their momentum and even though he was tempted to join, he's not a strawhat: would he be excepted to join them? His thoughts are cut off by the young voice sitting patiently in his arms. "Do you want to go, Law?" The surgeon looks down at the cute face looking up at him and then to the pile of strawhats. He does...he wants to even though he shouldn't... "I-" He is interrupted once again as a hand stretches out and yanks him over to everyone else, once again, crushing Zoro.  
"Oops!"  
It seems that Luffy meant to pull Law next to him but instead, Zoro took the brunt of the force. A guy really can't catch a break around here but more importantly, he checked to make sure that Chopper was okay.  
Slowly, he got off and surrendered to the cuddle pile he didn't think he would be accepted into, laying down next to Luffy who was between both him and Zoro. He held Chopper in his arms and some of the crew members had already fallen asleep...

Law closes his eyes and while one hand is holding onto Chopper, the other subtly aims for Luffy's hand. He holds onto it and smiles, hiding his face slightly while taking his time to absorb the atmosphere.  
Robin has her arms wrapped around Nami's midsection, Franky was laying slightly sprawled out with Usopp laying his head on his chest, pressing his face against Sanji's chest who was also using Franky as a pillow. Brook patted Robin on the shoulder, a slight murmuring and Brook leaves the room, going to take over Robin's watch.

As snow seems to fall down, rain and storm replaced with a chill with Ice forming along the deck, it was beautiful weather to relax and cuddle. 

Brook rests in the crow's nest and takes a sip of the tea he had made for himself, watching the distance as the day passed, replaced with night that chilled him even more than inside. 

What a beautiful night.


	2. Reiju & Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers from Whole Cake Island Arc! (I'm not even finished this arc yet but this came to mind and I felt the need to write it, sorry once again if I am ooc!)

For once, Sanji is being left to guard the Sunny on his own. There is a lot that has happened and since a lot of the others wanted a break to just go shop and relax, he offered to stay and guard the ship. He knows that this one day stop will likely turn into two to three days of unnecessary shenanigans so he is sure that he will have lots of time to go out and get more food.  
Things are still rattling on in his head and despite his attempts to block them, he has a hard time shaking them away. He would do better if he could just forget, but that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon. One would think that after about 13 years, he would be able to let go but after the torture he went through as a child, it's likely that his memories would never leave him. He tries not to live in the past but it's kind of hard to not remember things, things that have only been refreshed after they had escaped from Whole Cake Island.

Sanji closes his eyes and blows smoke out his mouth, his cigarette gently held between his teeth, lips lightly resting on the white paper as it burns away bit by bit. The breeze blows by, the smoke sliding over to the side instead of simply floating up and then a voice mutters through the soft winds, a presence he hadn't even sensed until he heard her. He turned himself around, getting ready to attack before his eyes rest on the pink hair, a short dress, the curly brow-there is no mistaking it.  
He swallows harshly, slightly panicked as he looks around, trying to find the other hair colors but as far as he can see, she is the only one here. "That smells, if you're going to smoke, can you at least wait until the wind stops?"  
An unreasonable request for it was an unexpected breeze. There was no malice in her voice, just soft indifference. 

"Reiju." Sanji simply says, taking another puff of his cigarette, trying to find the right words for this moment. His mouth feels dry and he's almost afraid that if he speaks more, his voice would get caught in his throat.  
A moment of silent passes through before he says anything, hesitating but he finally finds the will to say something. "What are you doing here?"  
The soft, his eyes hidden by his hair as his sister stares at him with a soft expression, a smile painted on her lips which only made her more beautiful beneath the sun's rays. "We needed supplies. Don't worry, our brothers are in town, not here." He flinches slightly when she says 'our' brothers.  
In his eyes, he's not a Vinsmoke.  
He never will be.

"Your brothers." As far as he is concerned, if he had to choose a family member from Vinsmoke that he would proudly say he was related to, it would be his deceased mother and Reiju: Despite being a Vinsmoke, Reiju has a shred of humanity left in her. She maybe her father's pawn, but to Sanji, she is so much more even if she doesn't believe it. 

A sigh escapes his lips as he turns to face her, taking another glance at her appearance as he takes a few steps forward, contemplating on whether or not he should hug her, give her a pat on the head or just, say something. Say something... "Your brothers...They may not be what I consider my siblings, but you are. They don't deserve much, if I had it my way, I would say they deserve nothing at all but-" She interrupts him as he goes to continue, her smile remaining. "-But then you wouldn't be the good guy out of all of us."  
He scoffs at that. 'Good guy'. "I'm a pirate, what part of that is good?"  
She hums in thought, closing her eyes and then turns to the sea. "Freedom. You're away from this life. That's good. Chivalrous, at least, towards women. Gentlemanly, certainly our-my father didn't raise you to be such. You're kind and you work hard. Try finding any of those things in Ichiji, Niji or Yonji and there won't be a shred of it. You're a good guy Sanji."

More silence. Sanji doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing at all. What more could he say? He could argue with her all he wants but there likely wouldn't be a good reason to other than a meaningless debate so instead, he offers her something to eat. "I could cook you something, since you are here anyways. Some of our food is about to go bad, but it's still fine to be eaten. Once my crewmates get back, i'll be going out tomorrow for more ingredients. For my sister...I would not mind cooking a meal for her, especially when she looks as beautiful as ever." He admits her beauty, a compliment that her appearance is worth.

"I don't want to cause you trouble-" She turns herself away from her brother and right as she is about to jump off, some force drives him to grab her hand, successfully stopping her departure. "You won't be. No one else is getting back, and...It's just nice to see you. I don't mind. I had a recipe I wanted to try anyways." Though hesitant, she nods her head and follows him into kitchen where he sits her down and gets started.

Reiju was absolutely fascinated by Sanji's speed and skill. She's never seen someone move as fast as him with a knife, never seen someone look as elegant. She is proud to see such a show-her brothers would argue that it is a commoners theatre in comparison to what they could be watching but to her, it was entrancing. She hopes that one day, Sanji would be able to be in the same room as their brothers and they could see something so magnificent. See how amazing their younger brother is and how he is not just some weakling.  
She smiles, pride filling her heart as she watches him and before she knows it, he's done.

"Here you are, my lady." He gives a bit of a bow and sets the plate and utensils down, giving her a toothy grin. "This looks amazing..." She's almost afraid to try it. She doesn't want to ruin such a master piece and yet, it looks good enough to eat, as intended.  
She's having a startling amount of hesitancy but after one staggering bite, she feels her face heat up, happiness bubbling in her chest as she progressively eats more. She wouldn't know how to describe the taste aside from heavenly: Pure bliss.  
Something angels could have crafted.

"Sanji, that was delicious. Are you sure that you don't want to come back and cook for us?" A choked laugh echoes through the kitchen and he crosses his arms. "I refuse. Absolutely not. But, thank you Reiju." The compliment is something that he was looking for along with her enjoyment. To have his older sister eat his food and enjoy every bite. That smile that graced her lips, a real smile. That's what he's after.

"Ah, it's almost four. Brook, Franky and Robin should be heading back soon..." He doesn't want her to leave yet however, it might be a bit strange to tell them who this woman is. He hasn't exactly given them the full story and even if he did, he's sure that it would be a surprise to everyone. He wouldn't want Luffy to be on his guard when it's time to relax. "I know, you're kicking me out." She almost laughs at the way his face looks after she said that. He stutters and his cheeks turn a light red. "Maybe, we will see each other again soon. I might not stop by again while you're here but, I would come back to see you and eat your food whenever the opportunity comes...Goodbye, Sanji."  
She walks out and disappears. 

He follows her lead a few minutes later after cleaning up his dishes and she is long gone by then. He does see the first group return, hearing them before seeing as Brook's laugh is a bit hard to miss. "Robin! I made you some delicious food, please, let me take your bags!"  
Sanji runs over to Robin and happily takes her bags for her, the chuckle that she lets out making his heart skip a beat.  
A what a joy.

From behind the ship, Reiju smiles to herself, hearing her brother sound and look as happy as he does.

She's proud of him.


	3. Usopp/Franky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided Usopp and Franky for this one! I don't see it much so I figured I should write my own

"Well won't you look at this!" Franky had just gotten into the town with Usopp following not too far behind. The streets were bustling with decorations for the autumn presented beautifully in front of stores and houses. It seems as though everyone is in quite the festive mood, not too surprising since it's relatively close to Halloween.  
While the sun is out, the weather is somewhat chilly, enough to force Franky into pants of all things-normally he would be wearing his speedo however, it was clear that he would look out of place here, especially when Nami had warned them that they were to lie low. It's bad enough that Franky is unable to hide those massive shoulders of his, but to wear a speedo in this kind of temperature would be pretty suspicious: Neither of them wanted to cause trouble, so they are making an effort to keep things as casual as possible. "Did you get the list from Sanji and Chopper?" Usopp was peeking over at Franky's mini hands inside his hands, over to the list with the beautifully written words that laid across the paper. "Yea, we'll have to check out the apothecary first, there'll be things for both of them in there. Sounds like a pretty SUPER idea!" He almost does his pose but he holds back, not wanting to draw attention to them.  
Franky clears his throat and glances over at the shorter male who is still examining the list, then looks ahead to make sure they are heading towards the right building: they asked directions already.

While franky is just wearing black pants and a comfortable shirt, Usopp looked much more stylish, like he put effort into his appearance. He wasn't wearing his hat or the headphones he normally has resting comfortably around his neck. He is wearing warm pants and a sweater that reached down over his ass yet, it hugged his frame despite being too long. His hair isn't tied back, left a mess with curls over his face which he occasionally had to blow out of the way. Franky is almost amazed at how someone could look as good as that, pull it off as well as Usopp can. He can't help but glance back over at the sniper, his cheeks feeling warmer than before but he is soon jolted out of his thoughts as a sign comes into his view, their destination within sights.

"Ah, there it is! I bet that they'll have what we need. Chopper was going to try something he read in one of his books so hopefully we can get the right ingredients." None of it looked too out of reach after all.  
They entered the apothecary and it smells amazing. Dried herbs rest in large jars, hanging around the windows. There are a few soaps and oils, incense and even a few crystals which makes Usopp question if this is really _just_ an apothecary. "Hello there!" A lady steps out from where she was hiding behind a rack of books, smiling at her two new customers. "Let me know if you need help finding anything, all of our jars are labeled for easy finds." A nod is given as she makes her way behind the counter and the two of them look around for a bit, getting small bags and containers.

Usopp was about to get some of the dried parsley for Sanji when something catches his eye. Walking a little bit further into the store, a new section is discovered to have clothes and rather occult themed clothes, not really something he's into but it is interesting; in the back of Usopp's mind, he can't help but have a bit of worry in case that there is more to this than just a creepy store but at the same time, he finds himself going towards one of the hats. It's a brown witches hat with a yellow ribbon around it, tied into a neat bow. He runs his hand along the fabric, feeling the softness of the material as a smile creeps on his lips.  
Maybe he should try to get into spirit of the season too, would it really hurt anyone? He would look more shadowed in with the rest of the people in this town since some of them are already in what seem to be costumes.

With a grin edging his face, he pulls the hat on his head and tries to find a mirror, giggling to himself as he does a few cool poses, even more so when he actually finds a mirror to examine himself in. As far as he can tell, he looks amazing, turning about once again only to be stopped when a larger figure looms over him.  
He opens his eyes and looks up, quickly taking the hat off only to see that it's Franky watching him have his fun. "What are you doing?" The cyborg raises an eyebrow and smirks, clearly entertained by the other's behavior at such a small thing like trying on a hat. "N-Nothing! Nothing." Usopp quickly puts the hat down and continues talking, already walking to check out some of the items. "Let's go, I think we got everything we need-" Usopp is almost embarrassed that he was caught acting like a child, cheeks red and warm.

Franky joins them but he sets the hat on the counter. "I'll have this for my SUPER friend." He grins down at Usopp and is gifted with a smile.  
His heart flutters.

After they finish with that store, they take a bit of time to get the other items, having about an hour before they have to return to the Sunny, so they relax and have a look around with the spare money they have, much more of it than they thought they would be left with.  
Usopp is proudly wearing his hat, sticking close to Franky as they stop at a bento stand where cute bento boxes were being handed out, food fresh and themed with ghosts and pumpkins. With a quick tug, Usopp has Franky by the hand and is pulling him towards the stand, almost rocking back and forth with excitement, hardly able to contain himself at the concept of food: He was far more famished than he thought. "I want the one with the egg in it." There are quite a few choices but that was the one that his mind seems to be focused on so they wait in line, hands not leaving the other's.  
It seems to escape both of their notice that they haven't let go yet.

The line moves fast, both of them looking around them, examining everything in sight as though looking for another place to venture to afterwards and before they realize, they make it to the counter and are ordering their food. Usopp is the first to notice that they are still holding hands, then moved it away while stammering out his words, flustered by his longing hand holding.  
He acts as though he just did something sinful.

They get their food and take a seat, neither of them talking but they were on each other's minds. Maybe one of them should point out that this is technically a date but in the end, Franky though his cheeks are dusted with a light red, doesn't bring anything up. "We should go back to the Sunny." He states, finishing the rest of his food as he stands up, Usopp following quickly behind, fixing his hat over to hide his face. "Yea..." Ah fuck, he'll have to wait for a better moment to ask him on an actual date later.  
It's getting a little bit chilly anyways.


	4. Corazon & Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short one with Corazon and Law

"Cora-san, I'm cold.." 

In the 4 months Law and Corazon had been trying to find a cure for Law's disease, they had been going through one hospital to another, turned away and kicked out, government threatened to be called and chased away from the area. It was a stressful situation for both of them and now, they were stuck on a boat in the middle of the water while heading from one island to another.  
"Just a little bit further, this hospital will help, i'm sure of it." Not really but he's been trying to keep his hopes a little bit high for Law's sake. If he shows that he is being negative about the situation, that he is almost certain that they won't be accepted there, then where will the kid's hope go? He's sure that even though they have been trying to find a cure, Law hasn't grasped any hope for the situation; it's hard to find hope in a situation that seems hopeless.  
It's all the more reason that he has to stay on the brighter side of things.  
For Law's sake.

"Here, let's play a game! How about Charades. I'll use my powers and you have to figure out what I am." He gets ready to silence himself but Law doesn't look happy so he stops and watches as he curls up underneath Corazon's 'coat'. The taller man sighs and settles himself back down, lifting the other up into his arms as he wraps the coat so that Law is tugged in just a little bit more.  
"Or, we can cuddle." He wants to smile, but should he? Is this the right situation for it?  
Of course it is! He gives a small smile, hugging him just a bit tighter, rubbing his back for the extra sake of comfort. 

Things are getting a bit more serious. The Whitening of Law's skin is getting worse, it's spreading further than when they first met, further in the past few months and he can't help but notice that even though he's trying so hard to put on a brave face, trying his best to push through. Law is getting weaker. He's slower than he was-how much longer did they have before their time runs out?  
How much longer will he have with this child that he cherishes so much?

The sound of soft snoring snaps him out of his thoughts and he peeks down to see his child asleep in his arms. His child...is it really right to call Law that? After everything he's been through, after having his real family, his blood relatives perish in Flavence. Is it really right to call him his child?  
Maybe not, but the thought makes his heart throb, his stomach bubble with excitement. 

Having a child of his own, having a child that wouldn't succumb to the world and the pain it brings. "I love you, Law..." He mutters the words, closing his eyes as his arms tighten protectively around Law, lips pressed tightly while the cold presses into his body, making him resist a shudder: being cold is a small price for another to be warm.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He opens his eyes once more and looks to see the silhouette of an island in the distance. They're almost there.  
Soon they will be able to get into some real warmth, get some food and hot baths. It will be nice and they can take a small break from the travel.

Soon, they'll be out of the cold.


	5. Nami/Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some heckin, Nami and Robin.

"ah...Can I please see your pa-"

Brook lands on the deck with a loud thud and a cry of faux pain after being kicked in the head by none other than Nami. She looked more pissed off than usual and if not because of the fact that she woke up earlier than usual due to being attacked, then it was definitely because Brook was being as perverted as usual. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, threatening to give him another kick, just for good measure. "No. Stop being perverted for once and actu-LUFFY! GET DOWN!" Maybe she's just a bit more stressed than usual, either way, the men of the crew were all being pushed around and abused by her in her bad mood.  
She knows that she will likely come to feel a little bit bad about it later, but right now, she is seething over Luffy climbing up into one of her trees.  
She is about to yell again when a hand touches her arm, driving her attention to it.

Robin, who had been observing the situation silently from the crow's nest, finally decided to take some sort of action, using her powers to divert Nami's attention to the hand sprouting out of her side. She then points up at herself with the limb and smiles down at her fellow lady of the ship. A mouth forms on Nami's belly, making her blush and cover it with her hand. "Nami, can you come up please?" There is a laugh behind Robin's voice but she doesn't say much more, all the excessive limbs disappearing from view as she waits patiently for her companion.

It takes almost 5 minutes between Nami stressing out over the many happenings around the ship and her actually making the effort to climb up, but by the time she made it, she was just tired and her grumpiness has yet to have faded. "Yes, Robin? I-" A finger rests on her lips and two arms sprout up, grabbing her by the legs and wrapping around her thighs to keep her in place, making her sit on the bench. "You seem stressed and I thought that you could use a break." Her smile remained, her expression calm along with her voice but if Nami had learned anything, it's that she Robin is likely up to something.  
Something about her reads that there is no room for argument so albeit reluctantly, Nami sighs and slumps slightly.

"Now then." The taller woman took a seat next to Nami and gently shifted Nami's hair away from her front, looking at the lady who was still clad in her pajama's. "Why are you so angry today?" It was a straight forward question, maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe it was just a bad day for her, either way, Robin was going to help her out as well as she can.

There is a silence and it lingers for several minutes but Robin doesn't press for an answer, instead, she sits back and takes a glance at the clear sky, not many clouds out and about with the sun pouring down and warming the planet below. She makes note of some suspicious looking clouds in the distance but figures that there would be nothing to worry about if they continue on course like they had been.  
After another minute, she turns back to the navigator and asks again, "Nami?" Nami sighs once more and closes her eyes, a hand raising to press against her temple.  
"My head is killing me." She admits, opening her eyes only to have the light burn into her, the pounding more intense if only for a second before dulling down. "I want to go back to sleep, I already couldn't sleep last night but now my head is hurting worse than before." Especially when she moves around.

There is a light hum and then, with a delicate hand and a gentle gesture, a pressure rests on the back of Nami's neck and pushes down. "Here." Robin doesn't explain what she's doing but she stands and settles herself behind Nami, gently sliding her hands down to her shoulders and then once more to her neck; Robin could very well use her powers to do this but where would the fun be in that? Sometimes, actually touching someone else was always better than just using her powers. Sure, she could still feel it, but it was never the same. "Just relax, you can sleep soon." She will help her get the tension to loosen up.

The minutes fly by and with every second that ticks away, the day strolls by, fingers pressing into the skin, circling over and over. Every muscle Robin runs her fingers over is loosened and every grunt or please moan that escapes from the navigator's lips are ignored no matter how enticing they sound.  
There is a lot that Robin could do to make those sounds louder but she doesn't want to risk embarrassing Nami. For now, she will please her with a massage, help her relax as best she can for the time being.  
Ever so slowly, Nami relaxes to the point where she is almost completely limp: her eyes are closed, her hands resting in her lap and her breaths come out soft and gentle.  
Robin slows her movements and removes her hands from Nami's upper half, sliding her arms around her midsection for a hug.  
It would be so easy to carry her to bed but she would rather keep her cuddled against her front for just a little bit longer.

It's still loud and busy on deck but at least up here, there is peace.


	6. Brook & Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short lil thing with Brook. I'm sorry if this is a bit angsty, this scenario has been on my mind since yesterday so I figured I should write it out before I go insane smh.

On nights like this, where the clouds are null in the sky and the only brightness is from the stars, there is so much to think about. There is nothing but the waves crashing up against the sides of the ship, the distant sound of sleepy birds squawking about and the wind blowing slow and steady against the sails. Ever so slowly, they drift about this vast sea, awaiting the next adventure.

Brook is awake at such an hour in the night despite not being on watch, it is Sanji's turn. He had found himself let into the kitchen for a cup of tea and has been spending his time on the deck, staring up at the sky with the hot cup held between his hands, silent in contemplation.

He is so happy that he had joined this crew.  
Brook had been alone for so long, longing for someone to show up and show life, something that proved that he wasn't going to just rot away alone forever. He spoke with them and scared them, he was so sure that they were going to leave him in their fright and they didn't: What a relief that was. There are days that were spent on that ghost ship, nights and evenings, mornings that he never saw between the fog where his mind would be clasped onto the past. He would often hallucinate, dream in his loneliness that he was not so alone. He would imagine that he had his crewmates, that he was with Laboon once more or that he was simply with company beside himself and his own mind.  
There was pain in being alone, there was pain in being stuck on the memories of a past life long since abandoned. He wanted so badly to leave, to be alive once again.

Monkey D. Luffy had given him a purpose.

Brook is no longer alone and there are so many days that he closes his metaphorical eyes and thinks about how lucky he was that fate would have him meet such an amazing crew. A crew with such divided personalities, people who will love you while helping you try to love yourself, even if it's not intentional. They make you feel like there is hope, that there is a future to look forward to; they are all so young, all of them have so much potential and he gets to watch that growth. He gets to experience everything with these wonderful people that he gets to call 'Nakama'.  
The strawhat crew is no 'Rumbar Pirates' but they are special to him and just like his old crew, he would sacrifice whatever he may have, he would give his all for these people.

Brook takes a sip of his drink and connects the constellations, a smile in his mind and permanent smile on his face as all his teeth show to make it so. 

He is so lucky.

There are some nights when he still feels lonely despite him not being alone. Sometimes, his mind pulls back to where he once was, stranded on the ghost ship with nothing but his voice, the cries in the distance from Thriller Bark which hid within the mist. Being alone for so long has left its mark, engraved itself in his bones and it hurts when he thinks about it. It hurts when he can't return to where he is on his own, lost in his thoughts.  
Sometimes, it's so terrifyingly real that he can't help but cry, want to cry, to curl up in on himself and keep himself together even if that means to hold himself in his arms and-

"Brook." A hand rests on his arm and that familiar voice is what it takes to draw him back to reality. To tether him back to the present where he is not alone to his thoughts in the silence. The smell of cigarettes is alluring to his senses along with the smell of spices that emitted from the figure. When his mind has cleared, he finds himself looking up at the cook who seemed to be staring at him with an expression on his face that was not so easy to read. "Are you alright?" There is silence for a moment as they watched each other, seeming to examine every detail of each other, every movement, every visible emotions.  
Their laughter, their voices, their energy. It always brings him back.

"Ah, yes, Sanji-san. I seemed to have been lost in thought even though I don't have a brain to get lost in, Yohohoho!" That made Sanji smile a bit as he blew out smoke, taking his cigarette in between his fingers as he shifted his position to sit beside the skeleton. "What were you thinking about?"

Brook glanced into his tea cup and hummed, the heat no longer intense as it was before due to the prolonging of it being left alone through the chill of the sea breeze. He looked back to Sanji and then up at the stars once again.

"How happy I am to be alive."


	7. Shank/Buggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for my fav pairing, Shanks/Buggy

It feels like it had been forever since they'd seen each other. They parted ways not long after their captains death and then aside from the news in the papers, they hadn't really heard from one another.  
Shanks wasn't expecting to see Buggy there at all, not anywhere close to a battlefield, especially one with some of the strongest pirates fighting to the death for a crewmate. He had read about Buggy being captured and brought to Impel Down and the relief he felt when he saw him standing there, shock still written on his old friends face at seeing him. 

Now that they had finished up with Ace and Whitebeard's funeral: their burial. Shanks had decided to take his leave-he had brought Buggy with him of course. He was not going to leave a friend to the agonizing recapture from the  
Marines and despite his prickly friend claiming to not want to go with him, he had still followed him aboard his ship whether he noticed or not. Maybe it was the fear of the Marines, or maybe it was like when they were younger, the pull towards each other that was undeniable. Fighting together in Roger's crew and being friends after, never separating for long, maybe Buggy was just missing him.  
Shanks likes to keep on the positive side of things so for now, he will say that Buggy was missing him as well.

They had their meal once they were a good distance away from the burial site, a quiet affair after what had occurred; no doubt the world would be shook, it will change whether it be for the better or for the worst but either way, it will change.  
No one talked and once everyone had gone off to do their own things, Buggy and Shanks were left alone, a silence that needed to be penetrated somehow. "So, you were helping Luffy?" Shanks finds himself grinning slightly, staring into the sake cup as the other stutters out his words after almost choking on his own drink. "N-Now hold on, I wasn't helping! He was just conveniently placed, I was just paying him back for giving me something." A deep chuckle echoes through the room. "Really now? So did he end up freeing you from Prison then?" That made Buggy squint a little, his cheeks flushing slightly behind his slightly messed up face paint. "I will have you know that I had come up with a brilliant escape plan when that idiot showed up! I was ready to Flashily show those guards what I was made of, like I said, he was just placed at the right time so we decided to leave together." Oh so prideful, not even admitting that he had gotten help from strawhat...

Buggy was now turned away from Shanks, afraid that he would have been seen through. "Really? Ah, well, i'm happy that you two were working together. After all, he needs someone as unreliably reliable as you." Oh that hurt slightly but at the same time, it isn't really wrong. Buggy has been unreliable at times but that is only due to the fact that he is a bit of a coward behind that prideful front he puts on. He would rather fade into the background than be relied on for something big that will get him into serious trouble, he would rather not be hunted down after all.

"Say, we should go back to my quarters and finish our conversation." Shanks doesn't wait for Buggy to respond as he stands up, holding a hand out for the other to take. Buggy stares up at him, his face getting darker in shade before he raises his hand up and holds back the urge to scream out his embarrassment. 'taking him to his rooms' as one would say implies so much, it implies what one would think it is. "W-We are not doing that!" He squeaks out, not expecting his voice to crack which only embarrasses him further. What is he? A teenager?  
The response drives a laugh from the Yonko who almost doubles over in his fit, just a teensy bit tipsy from the copious amounts of alcohol he has already consumed. "No no, nothing like that-well, unless you want. No don't look at me like that, we won't!" He starts pulling the other behind him, exiting from one room to another, down a hall and into the captains quarters. Shanks ends up laying himself on the bed for a moment before taking his cloak off, dropping it on the floor and the sight before him made Buggy freeze.

"...Your arm..." He didn't know.  
Slowly, Buggy inched forward and gently pressed his hand against the stub, almost hesitating at first. When had this happened? They hadn't seen each other in ages and though Buggy would read the papers about some of the times Shanks had been in them, he had never seen anything about losing an arm. His hand shook while it rested upon the stub and all Shanks did was close his eyes and smile. "When...how did you lose your arm?" Buggy would have thought that he would have laughed about something like this, pointed out how weak it was for Shanks to actually lose a limb and how it would hinder him but he was being surprisingly soft, surprising to himself at least. "I lost it rescuing a kid. It was worth it I think, he is great. A sea king ate it." He opened his eyes and looked up at Buggy, his expression calm: how can he be so calm? Perhaps it was age, the age of Shanks and the wound.  
"I didn't know." He states quietly, pulling his hand away from the stub as though he had caused pain to the other. "Not many do, I wear my cloak a lot."

There's silence, tense at first but as Buggy looked away from the sight, Shanks took the opportunity to wrap his arm around him and pull him over to lay on the other side of the bed, the other captain letting out a slightly unmanly sound as his face nearly hits the wall. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU-" He freezes as a hand comes up and touches his face, his words caught in his throat as it rises up and ever so slowly, his hair is pulled from the messy ponytail that he had yet to fix after fighting at Marineford, in fact, he is still in his prisoner garbs. "Your hair is so long now. It suits you."

Stupid Shanks. Stupid smile. Stupid voice. He hates all of it.

He is slowly pulled to rest beside the Yonko, face against Shank's chest with the hand still in his hair. "Stupid, dumbass piece of shit..." He grumbles these words with absolutely no malice as he melts in the touches, his hair gently pulled and his scalp pressed against as the deep voice only serves to calm his nerves. "You were getting a bit much there, careful. We don't need you to freak out right now, it's just an arm. I have another one." As much as he would like to fight, Buggy could feel his energy sapping away from him, fingers tangling through the blue locks.  
He hates how he's so sensitive to someone playing with his hair, especially when it's this asshole doing it.  
It's been so long since he's had this affection though, he doesn't want it to stop despite his half hearted protests.

"Shut up..." His speech is almost slurred and for once it's not because of the fact that he drank alcohol, no, the attention he was enduring was intoxicating enough. It relaxed him, it kept his anxiety away and with Shanks, he felt calmer. He missed being with him, it was almost too easy to get close and be next to him again. It feels like, maybe just for a moment, he had regrets about not joining Shank's crew when offered a spot but he also knows that they have two different ideas on what they want to do, so it was for the best.

Buggy finds it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, not realizing just how tired he actually was and before he knows it, he falls asleep in the arms of an old friend.  
Shanks smiles down at him, not really moving his hand away as he pulls a blanket up and presses the other just a little bit closer, closing his eyes as the sun set more into the horizon.

He really did miss his old friend, he missed Buggy and even though he denies it, Buggy missed him too.


	8. Chopper & Law

"Hot..."  
Chopper closed his eyes, letting out a whine as he leaned over the edge of the ship as though it would make him just a bit cooler. The sea usually gives off a cold breeze but for the past few hours, they have been travelling through warmer waters, the air around them much hotter than the little reindeer is used to. His fur feels sticky and he feels gross, and it makes him far too uncomfortable. He figures that maybe he should stop complaining but just getting out the fact that he's hot might cool himself down, expelling the word hot will help, right? News flash: it does not.

"Tony-ya." Chopper turns his head to see Law addressing him with no shirt on. He tilts his head as he eyes the tattoos and then the hair that he's used to not seeing under his hat. "Is something wrong?" Chopper slowly gets down from the side of the ship and makes his way towards the man, looking up at him as he crouches down. "You seem uncomfortable. Would you like to take a cold bath with me?" Ah the thought of taking a cold shower sounds really nice right now. "Okay! I can share my special shampoo with you! It makes your fur super soft!" 

Law would like to point out that he has no fur to be cleaned but he is sure that Chopper would realize it soon enough. He is almost looking forward to using the strawhats' bathroom since he has not had the chance to wash himself on board. He almost feels nervous but it doesn't show.

"So, can you show me how this works?" He doesn't really know how to fill the bath or how he would get the shower to run but Chopper jumps to the rescue. His little body subtly wiggles as he teaches Law how to turn stuff on, then he leaves the room and shows him where they are supposed to leave their stuff. "And here is where our soaps and everything is! We have bubbles too, want some?" Law had already started taking off the remainder of his clothes when Chopper had turned to him.

"Ah, no thank you Tony-ya. I will be fine without it however, you are more than welcome to use it yourself." He can't stop him after all. "Mm...no I think a normal bath would be good right now!" Chopper had taken off his hat and then everything else, tail wagging-  
Law stares at the tail and feels a slight heat rise to his cheeks.

It's so cute.

It's just...wiggling.

He looked away after a moment as to not get caught and turns himself away from the other, heading back into the bathroom to check the water, making sure it wasn't too hot since they were after all, trying to cool themselves down.

Law slowly descends into the water, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. "Robo-ya made this ship right? It is rather fancy, very nice and fitting for your crew I'd say." Chopper lets out a giggle that makes Law's heart skip a beat.  
"Franky is probably the best shipwright ever!" Chopper also hasn't really met anyone better with building ships and Franky is Nakama so maybe he is just a little bit biased.

"Ah, alright. I will take your word for it." He mutters, slowly sinking down more into the water so his body was submerged until his neck. "Perhaps we can get some food after this if Black leg-ya would be so willing." He makes his way over to the reindeer who was sitting on a slightly higher part of the tub to prevent from drowning, the water making him feel weaker than normal.

"I want ice cream..." Just the thought of it made Chopper want to drool but that would be gross so he doesn't, not into the bath water. "May I wash your fur." 

Chopper freezes and stares at Law who was now stopped right in front of him, taken by surprise by the sudden question but he gets over it quickly and smiles up at him. "Sure! Usopp or Robin washes my fur but you can if you want, here is my special shampoo! It makes me super soft, especially in guard point!" Chopper holds up a light pink bottle, the lid already open with a bucket at the side for dumping water over himself.

Law shifts their positions and gently sets Chopper on his lap, putting the soap on his hand and then into the fur. He starts by lightly scratching around his ears, the base of his horns and the he head, his back and stomach. This is oddly relaxing and the fact that Chopper looked as relaxed as Law felt was rewarding in its own way; he misses snuggling with Bepo and helping the mink with washing his fur so this is at the very least, familiar.

"Okay, I am sure you can do other places yourself, I am going to rinse you off now." There is a nodding motion and then water covering the fur in a repeated pattern, fingers massaging the soapy areas to get all the suds out.  
Chopper is basically dead weight in his lap with how relaxed he is right now and since Law doesn't want to ruin it, he stays there just a little longer to continue the gesture. "Thank you..." He didn't realize when he started smiling but it seems he had been caught because the little reindeer is looking up at him. "You look nice when you smile! You should do it more!" That got him just a little flustered with the only proof being the pink dusting his cheeks. The expression he has now makes the other laugh as he finds himself turning away. 

"Maybe." He slowly moves out from under Chopper and washes his own hair with the soap he had stolen from Brook: he figured that since the skeleton's hair looking as soft as it was, he would take his chances. He just hopes Brook doesn't mind too much.  
"I'm sleepy, your hands are magic!" Chopper's eyes were basically sparkling at the accusation, eyeing his hands and waiting to know if it was truth. "Well...I use my hands a lot with surgery, I'm sure that Black Leg-ya is much better with his hands than I am."

This is said and taken with pure innocence which makes it a relief that they were the only two in here. He is sure that the other crew members would twist it around to make it seem dirtier than intended but now that he's thinking about it...  
He closes his eyes and trying not to think about Sanji's hands all over him because those thoughts are going straight to his-

"W-We should get out soon. I am finished washing up." Law stands up and quickly gets out of the water, Chopper following behind him, almost skipping. "We should get something to eat after we get dressed!"  
Law nods and throws on his pants and a tank top he had waiting, drying his hair before grabbing his hat and sword-he keeps his hat off since his hair isn't fully dried.

He doesn't even process that Chopper had run out, his happy go lucky voice fading away towards the kitchen.

Ice cream sounds nice right about now.


	9. Zoro/Usopp

He swore to himself that he wouldn't be afraid. After training all this time, the two years apart from the rest of the crew, he would be braver. He is braver than before, but that does not mean he is free from fear; far from it.

Usopp had woken up in the middle of the night, everyone still fast asleep with just his silhouette pressed against the ship's walls. Ever so slowly, he slides down to the ground and makes his way to the door, wrapping his arms around himself in a way to try to keep the warmth in: a fruitless action.  
He's not sure what had woke him but he was feeling uneasy, maybe a bit anxious and he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. It felt like the 'I-should-not-go-to-that-island' disease but worse. Were they being followed? Is he having a prophetic awakening? Maybe his dead mother's spirit is trying to warn him of something. 

Just as his paranoia starts to creep in intensity, a hand rests on his shoulder with next to no warning. "NOOOOO!" He twists around and smacks whoever was behind him, fear in his eyes and tears pickling at the corners and then, he freezes. He gets a good look at who he just smacked in the face and falls to his knees, shaking from the adrenaline.  
He stutters out an apology, looking down at his hands while he thinks about how much trouble he is going to be in. "Usopp...are you okay?" The voice is light, mature and just loud enough to be heard.

"Robin I-" A hand rests on his cheek and he glances up at her, a tear finally falling only to hit her hand. Despite the red mark on her cheek, the surprised expression that was now replaced with a worried one, she was calm while Usopp was out of sorts.  
"I...yes, sorry, bad dream probably. I-I didn't mean to wake you up o-or um, oh god your face, we should go get ice, Sanji is going to kill me! Should we wake Chopper? R-Robin, please don't murder me-" Despite his panic, she giggles and there is not trace of anger in her eyes as her hand stays in place. "It's okay, we can get ice. You didn't wake me, I was actually already awake seeing as I'm on watch though, you did wake someone else up." 

Robin grabs onto Usopp's hands and slowly helps him up, her smile remaining on her face as the sting fades away.  
Out from the darkness, Zoro peers onto the deck, letting himself be noticed by the other man. "You should come back to bed, Usopp." Robin gently pushes him towards the swordsman and turns slightly, heading towards the galley. "Mr. Swordsman, I think he may need a little coddling." It's at that, Zoro makes a face and turns away from her, stepping towards their sniper before grabbing his arm to drag him back to the men's sleeping quarters.

Only for a moment, Usopp protests, he is ignored several times until finally is forced to stay quiet due to his sleeping Nakama. He is pulled to lay down, tensing up and then just like that, he is being coddled by...Zoro. He would have thought that Zoro would have just left him but instead, there is an arm wrapped around him, keeping him on the other gentle yet firm. "Go to sleep you idiot. I'll make sure nothing happens."

"Um-no it's just-" he's interrupted with an annoyed hiss, "Shut up and sleep." After that, he didn't want to annoy Zoro too much in fear of a more physical retaliation and though still kind of paranoid, he tries to let himself relax.

Tries to fall asleep.

When he wakes up again, he is still cuddling on top of Zoro and the morning light is streaming into the room.

5 more minutes...


	10. Crocodile/Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous about writing Crocodile but I gave it a try anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Relaxing was what was on the mind when the day began. The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky and despite the chill in the air, it didn't spoil the mood of the island with everyone in high spirits. It wasn't until the sudden burst of a rain storm that came in that caused things to go downhill.  
The wind is powerful, knocking things over, hail and then hard rain pouring over the streets and sidewalks with the screams loud in the air with the echo of quick footsteps hitting the pavement. 

Then it was quiet with thunder and cold rain.

A mix of the rain and the much colder chill in the air made it hard to be comfortable.  
At least, that is the case for the man who had found himself a place to hide outside a locked home, keeping himself dry and considerably warm. The part that was uncomfortable was the metal against his skin that has already started to collect with frost along with the stub hiding underneath which only aches from the shift in the barometric pressure.  
He tried to ignore the pain, the uncomfortable feeling of it all but it wasn't until the lone stumble of fast feet against the ground pulls him away from the pain; a familiar straw hat. 

Luffy comes running, soaked and shivering from the sudden downpour after being separated from the rest of his crew. He hid under the first sight of shelter, out of breath as each heavy gasp extracts fog from his lungs, cold air filling them which only makes it harder to breathe but it's a small price for the moment. He doubled over and pressed his hands on his knees, seemingly unaware of the larger man standing next to him staring, completely dry.  
Maybe it was because of the tiredness that he didn't sense him with haki, trying to catch up with himself and relax despite his shivering but he eventually turns to see who it was standing there.

There is a moment of silence before it finally clicks in, every feature looked at, the height, the face, the fleeting smoke from the cigars with the scent of what is likely an expensive cologne. 

"Crocodile!"

Luffy says his name, eyes wide and voice slightly exasperated while confusion settled in right after. "What are you doing here!?" He was more surprised to see the man than he was expecting but it was soon turned into a more relaxed look: a stare.  
Crocodile only grunts in response, turning his head away as he keeps his arms crossed over his chest, back straighter and expression unreadable now that there was an audience.  
"Strawhat, fancy seeing you here. Quite the ruckus you caused with my former boss." Doflamingo has experienced a crushing defeat after all. Crocodile was impressed but it never showed, if anything, it made him more curious as to what the kid would be doing in the future.

"Yea, Mingo deserved it though. Hate that guy." Crocodile watches as Luffy clenched his fist and stares hard at is, then smiles up at his former enemy and ally, he's not sure where the other man's place is anymore: it was Ivankov that blackmailed him into helping him two years ago with Ace after all.  
It doesn't explain the effort he went through to help him escape alive though.

"No comment on that but, my statement still stands. You caused a serious problem in the underworld, I suggest you and your crew watch your back." Was that a warning to a threat, the tone was hard to tell but as Crocodile spoke, Luffy paid close attention, balling his hands up even tighter in an attempt to warm them up more. "Yeah, I know. But I'll just have to kick their asses!" Whoever 'they' are, Strawhat is as predictable with his wording than ever.

Crocodile notices the shorter boy shivering, choosing to ignore how pitiful it looked for as long as possible before disgust took over. He couldn't possibly be seen with something as weak looking as this. He is well aware that Strawhat isn't weak but while cold and soaked to the bone? He wouldn't let the kid die from something unfortunately common as a sickness, though, he did hear that idiots can't get sick...but just for good measure, he takes his jacket off and puts it over the other's shoulders before looking away. "Don't get the wrong idea Strawhat. It's embarrassing standing next to you while you look like that."

He's interested in what kind of mess this kid can create I'm the world.

"Shishishi, it's warm! You're huge so it's like a giant blanket, thanks!" He has a large grin on his face as he wraps the jacket around himself more, fingers now difficult to move from the cold, aching from the slight bite the weather gave his skin. 

"This is disgusting." All too quickly, Crocodile takes a seat on a bench not too far from them, dragging seas local idiot with him. He grabs the coat back, puts it on and then pulls the other onto his lap to hide him inside the coat while having him press against his chest. "I'm sacrificing my expensive suit for this, so you owe me Strawhat."

There is a stunned silenced and then shifting as Luffy presses against the other, cold hands resting on thicker thighs while his back pressed against a muscled chest. "Fine." But only if it fits what Luffy wants to do as well of course.  
He gets the feeling that he won't be expected to do anything bad so he'll bear with it.

They stay like this for a while with no sign of the rain letting up. Both of them seemed to be within their own mental castles until Luffy is able to feel his fingers again: it's then he noticed the others discomfort. 

Luffy stays quiet, closing his eyes, trying to figure out what could be wrong, what could be causing the other man discomfort and then his mind zeroes in on his frost covered hook.  
He opens his eyes and examines the piece before slowly reaching his hands out to take it off the other's hand.  
It's this action that brings Crocodile out of his own mind but rather than stopping the other pirate, he watches. Curious about what will happen.

"Does this hurt?" He tilts his head and looks up at the dark eyes, pupils slightly dilated from the pain. His response? A grunt, him biting down on what's left of his cigar and then a vocal response. "The rain makes things uncomfortable." The cold wasn't helping either.

"Franky feels off when it rains too! Especially where his cool robot pars connect to his body! Robin usually helps him out, I bet I could help!" Luffy is almost all too excited to help him out, not letting there be room for protest as a clang rings out through the rain and hands are on his forearm. 

Crocodile expected sounds of disgust, for Strawhat to jump away or say it looks weird but instead, surprisingly gentle hands touch the stub and hold it for a moment. Fingers slowly press into the muscles, pain releasing bit by bit as relaxation settles beneath his skin.  
For just a moment, he closes his eyes, still aware on his surroundings while mostly aware of the individual in his lap.

When it's all done, he brings his arm back and through the sleeve, almost hiding it underneath his jacket, opting to wrap it around the smaller pirate. He doesn't say anything, not a thank you or some prideful words.

Luffy knew what the other meant though, even if it was the form of a half hearted hug and a disgusted grunt.


	11. Sanji/Usopp

Ice and snow can be beautiful. The way that the light reflects against it, the shining particles if frozen liquid acting as glitter. The different shapes that each flake holds. The snow is gentle, it creates a beautiful scenery.

So why.

Why does it have to be so COLD?

Usopp would have been fine with hanging back at the ship but no, everyone else insisted on going ice skating. Sure, it sounds like fun, everyone is having fun. Some are ice skating and others are throwing snow at each other but him? Usopp is sitting on the bench, watching the others skate.  
He has his own skates on but...

"Usopp, come join us!" Nami waves to him with a bright smile, laughing as she catches his gaze but he just laughs and crosses his arms, tilting his head so his nose in pointed up. "The great has no time for ice skating as he is thinking about his next adventure!" He smirks at that, waiting for her to move along and to not bother him. Nami just sighs and shakes her head, making her way to chopper who is in his walking point. 

"Phew..." He relaxes much too soon as Sanji comes over to him and gives a pointed look to the sharpshooter. "Really?" He isn't buying that shit and Usopp knows he isn't, that's where he starts to sweat a little. "Abdolutely! The grea-" he is interrupted before he can get the rest of his great speech out. "You have no clue how to skate, do you?" There is a sigh as Usopp jumps at the mention, followed by a nervous laugh before he inevitably gives in. "No..." He hates to admit it but, it's the truth and although he is an exceptionally good liar, in his personal opinion, he would rather admit it than have someone else ask him about why he is not joining in. "Well, Luffy doesn't know how to skate. Neither does Marimo, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Sanji lights himself a smoke and watches the other fidget on the bench. "Why are you wearing ice skates if you don't know how to skate?" Usopp dreads this questions. "Well..." The truth is, he wanted to ask someone to teach him but he got kind of nervous about it and then he lost his boots. Who wears white boots in the snow? Him. He made a horrible choice with that and he is regretting it, at this point, he could have joined in on the snow sculpture competition that Franky, Brook, Robin and Luffy were participating in but no, he's stuck. "I...Ugh, fine."

Usopp stands up and barely manages to balance himself, then he slowly goes out to the lake that had been frozen over not too far from the island they had docked at. There was a bunch of residents from the island here doing their own bit of family fun and he can't help but feel a bit more self conscious. He's probably not going to get very far before having his feet being swept out from underneath him.  
He jinxed himself and fell.   
He should have thought about nothing and maybe he would have not fallen but that's stupid so he just shakes his head and rubs his ass. That will definitely bruise later. 

He stood up once again and suddenly, there are two hands holding onto his waist, holding him still. "I would rather be teaching a beautiful lady something like this, it would be romantic." The smell of cigarettes and spices breathe close to his ear, the smell strong enough from that far from his nose. "Uh, you don't really have to, it's fine Sanji!" He says this but the other just grabs his hand and slowly pulls him along the ice. "Yea but it's just sad watching you struggle, so I guess I have no choice but to help." In this case, though he seems to be a little more nervous in public, it was clear that actions spoke louder than words here.  
Though discretely, Usopp brought Sanji's hand to his lips and kissed the fingers, smiling brightly at the way the other's face turned from pale to red. Sanji grumbles something and looked around as though nervous that someone would see: it's not secret to the rest of the strawhats that they all kind of have some sort of relationship with each other that is a bit further than just friends or nakama. Sanji is more nervous about public opinion.

After a few minutes of Sanji showing by example, he explains how it's kind of like rollerskating but smoother. It isn't easy getting himself adjusted but after he manages and his nose is cold from the frosty air, he finally manages to make his full way around the area before making his way back to the cook who was sitting by the edge with a mostly burned out smoke. "Good job." He smiles at him and feels his face burn with pride, trying not to let the compliment get to his head. "I'm probably going to head back to the ship. I'm freezing." Even though Usopp is wearing gloves, his fingers, face and toes are pretty cold. He could deal with going to the ship to warm up, it may take a while with his lack of boots but he will try anyways. "I'll come, I need to make warm drinks for everyone since it looks like things are starting to slow down."

It seems that the snow sculptors were complete but the people who had made them looked a bit worn out, except Robin, but she was probably just hiding it. Luffy was no where to be seen until a snowball hits Franky on the back of the head and everyone else is just doing their own thing.  
Zoro has a nice pile of snow on top of him after sleeping in it for so long.

Once the two made their way back to the ship, their wet and cold clothes were hung to dry and both of them got changed into warmer clothes before heading to the kitchen, settling themselves comfortably. Sanji was quick to start the warm drinks, leaving it on the warm burner while getting two mugs, passing one of them to Usopp. "Thanks!" Usopp stood up and grabbed some of the marshmallows, the container almost completely empty and on his way back to his seat, he grabs onto Sanji's shirt sleeve and pulls him over to give the cook a smooch on the cheek.

They both have a warm smile on their faces as they sit next to each other in silence, sipping their hot drinks and warming up while the other strawhats freeze their asses off.


	12. Law/Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a little bit spicy so be ready

"You've been watching me." A statement rises from the silence as Sanji stops what he's doing, not bothering to turn around to look at the man sitting at the table behind him. Though it may not seem like it, Law watched a lot of the crew but it wasn't necessarily a normal examination. Most times, he keeps to himself, acting as some sort of observer but with Sanji and some of the other crew who are not nearly as important at the moment, it was more. He looked at everything, back, legs, ass, the way his hair shifted, his hands: especially his hands. 

"I suppose." The dish Sanji was holding is set down with a steady 'clink' and then he turns to look at the other at last. "You do. Why?" There is no doubt in Sanji's mind about what the other was doing and Law isn't even going to try to deny it. How was he supposed to tell this man that he thinks about his dick. How will he tell him that he wants those graceful fingers pounding against his prostate so hard that he won't be able to walk for a good while afterwards?   
That's just it, he can't. He can't just say those things.

"Mm...who knows." Law brings his arms up to cross over his chest, looking away from Sanji, eyeing the door while wondering if he would be able to make an escape or if he is trapped.

A finger rests under his jaw and raises his face.   
Eyes looking into eyes. Beautiful eyes.

He's trapped.

"Could it be...you want me?" There is no clarification as to what that means, there needs no clarification. They both know. Should Law bother with confirming it? What will happen of he doesn't? What will happen if he does.

"That depends." 

The clink of a lighter opening and shutting interrupts their conversation, a flick and then smoke is floating up and filling the air with cancerous fumes. "I like women. I respect then. They are beautiful and I admire that beauty." And that is Law's answer.  
He is about to stand up but the cook continues. "But. I also like men, I don't broadcast it to anyone outside the crew, or not with many outside the crew." Maybe it's fear, maybe it's something else. At the moment, the cook seems uncomfortable with his bisexuality in public but maybe it's because it's a new thing.

"Is this a new discovery?" Law can't seem to hold still, he can feel the eyes boring into him, examining like he has done himself but it felt more intense. In a way, it feels like those eyes are undressing him. 

A puff if smoke comes out and then the cigarette is left to rest between those long fingers. "Kind of. I've fooled around before. Usopp and I have a relationship of sorts as well. If you couldn't tell, our crew is pretty lenient on things." Lenient is one way to put it. There is probably a better way to say it so Law gives him a few terms. "Friends with benefits, Polyamorous." There is a shift and then a light thump as the cook sits beside Law.

"It's a mash of things. We're all just pretty open. We all communicate and we trust each other." Sanji has a smile painted on his lips as he says this, affection clear in his eyes as he leans on one hand while the other holds the burning stick. "You're practically Nakama." 

Law's heart jumps.

It's the smile. The smell of smoke, spices, something else he can't quite pin out. The way he smiles and the look in his eyes.

The doctor holds his hand out, hesitantly touching Sanji's face and faster than he can think of the consequences, their lips connect.

It's warm, soft and brief. There is hardly any pressure and when he pulls away, Sanji swears and puts his cigarette out. It falls on the table and no hesitation on his part, the cook pulls the other back in for a round two of a kiss but this time-more tongue.  
It's hot, wet, and it sends sparks of pleasure straight to Law's groin, head dipped back as their tongues dance around each other. 

Once pulled away, their lips are only barely ghosting each other, heavy breaths with half lidded eyes and just as they were about to kiss again, Luffy comes bouncing in yelling. "SANJI! Is lunch ready yet?"

They pulled apart so fast that Law falls completely out of his seat, uses 'room' and then leaves the room before Luffy or Sanji could get in another word.  
Luffy stares at Sanji who is standing there, cheeks tinted red with hands shifting his pants. "Get out! I'm making it now!" He yells and quickly turns to the fridge, pulling things out to make lunch, though he can't help but stumble about as the thoughts of what happened just moments before are still very fresh in his mind.

Luffy doesn't quite understand what happened, he thought he saw Law here for a moment , felt his presence but maybe his mind is just playing tricks on him. He scratches the back of his head and adjusts his hat before walking out, then sprinting to tackle Usopp into a hug.

Law is catching his breath, rubbing ass as he hides in one of the connecting rooms, his heart slowing back to its normal pace.   
He will have to find Sanji after everyone is asleep clearly, for now, he is going to stay quiet and in hiding until this erection goes away.


	13. Ace & Brook

"Mind if I sit with you?" 

Brook turns to look at the man who had been standing there silently since he had got there, he says something at last and to that, Brook only nods and moves over slightly to make room for the other. "Yohoho...it's a nice night, don't you think?" The man chuckles and looks up at the sky, stars littering the night with a soft glow as the new moon is next to invisible. "It is. I wish it was like this more often. It's nice having someone to talk to for once. You're kind of a strange guy, aren't you? A skeleton." A smile remains on the man's lips as he closes his eyes, the scent of tea wafting into his nose.

Brook remains quiet at the man's words, contemplating what to say. "I suppose I am. We all are, but it would be boring if we weren't strange in our own little ways." The skeleton takes a sip of his tea. "I see you around a lot, I haven't said anything. Would you like me to?" He doesn't want to over step boundaries, he wouldn't want to say something to anyone if it means trouble will form from it but he has to get confirmation that this is something that shouldn't get out. "Maybe? To be honest, i'm not sure. There's nothing I can really do but watch at this point." The smile turns sad, still there but the eyes are full of emotion that isn't expressed with words. 

"I've been dead for a long time you know, I understand what you feel in some way." Brook looks down at his tea and continues talking, ignoring the ship that is too far in the distance to be a problem. "We are taking care of him though. We don't tell him but we know he has nightmares, we know that sometimes, he spaces out and he thinks more than he used to." The skeletal finger taps against the cup, a soft clicking sound breaking the silence. "He might know we know. He hasn't said anything about it. He doesn't really talk about what happened but we know he is strong. He will come to us when he needs to and when he is ready."

The man stands up and stretches and Brook turns his head. 

"I know you will. Luffy has a reliable crew after all, you have been working hard after all." White wings stretch out and the man climbs a little higher than where he was sitting. "Don't tell him yet. You're the only one who can see me and I would like to rely on you for conversations, after all, it gets lonely not being able to talk to anyone else." 

"Of course, Ace-san." Brook turns away and stares out at the sea. "I'm going to go annoy the crap out of Sabo, that bastard. I was expecting to see him but that fucker is alive." He saw him at his grave and though he's well known, Ace didn't realize he was still alive. It really puts in perspective how much more he should have paid attention when he was alive.   
"I'll be back later. Keep my crybaby little brother from dying will ya'?" 

Then he's gone, leaving behind a white feather.

"Yohohoho...How lively. Ah, but, we're already dead... YOHOHOHO!"


	14. Zoro/Sanji

"Oi! Get back here!" This was not how he thought his day would be going for him. One moment, Zoro was fast asleep in Sunny's training room and the next thing he knows, he's running after a damn bird while the rest of the crew is watching. He would have yelled at them if not trying to focus on trying to get one of his swords back from the feathered soon to be supper, yelling and jumping in an attempt to grab it only to miss, almost like the bird was taunting him. Every time he would miss, some of the crew members would laugh, clearly entertained with the events unfolding before them but Zoro was not entertained at all.   
He is pissed off.  
"Marimo, catch it and i'll cook it for tonight!" There is some cheering from Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, Franky with a wide grin on his face as Nami and Robin seem to exchange a bet, each holding out an unknown amount of money. "Bet he'll get his swords back but miss the bird." Nami stated quietly, hiding her mouth with her hand. Robin's smile is a stoic as ever, "He'll get both." She retorts, knowing that the swordsman is strong. If he doesn't though, it's more than likely that Luffy will try to catch it, which means that someone will have to jump in after him. None of them want that.

"Ufu, It seems I won." This whole time, it didn't cross Zoro's mind to grab his other swords and instead he jumps up from the railing of the ship and jumps on the large bird, wrapping his arms and legs around it while it frantically tries to get the human off of it's back. The bird doesn't get very far and they end up just barely missing Nami's tangerine trees as they both end up falling to the ground. "Ha! Stupid bird. Oi, Darboard brow, I got your damn bird!" Sanji slowly makes his way up the stairs and sneers at the sight as Zoro rips his sword from the claws that almost made way with his weapons.   
"That took longer than expected, getting weak Marimo?" That seems to strike a nerve but before he could unsheathe his sword, Nami flicks his forehead and glares. "_You_ made me lose a bet. I'm adding 10, 000 berries to your debt to me for that. Interest for making me lose on top of the money I just lost."

Zoro growls and gives her a glare, Sanji on guard in case he needs to kick the other for being an ass to a lady but rather than him attacking, he just closes his eyes and turns himself around, hands gripping his sword. "I'm going up to train. Don't bother me." He grabs the rest of his swords and makes his way up to the training room where he has a number of weights waiting for him to use.

It feels like hours past until he finishes training, not even bothering to get down afterwards. He finds himself laying down as the sunset filters in through the windows, a golden light pressing against an arm, warming up the inside of the room which only makes it warmer. He can't say he hates it but after a workout like that, he needs to at least open a window: a sea breeze swoops in.   
He never knew how much he loved the smell of the ocean until he joined this crew, until he had been out long enough to admire it and even though it sucks to have to dive in to save one of their anchor crewmates, or when a storm hits and Nami ends up bossing everyone around, he enjoys it. He can't imagine what it would have been like if he had never joined Luffy and that thought always sticks with him.

Where would he be now if not for his Captain?

He hadn't noticed when he had closed his eyes, taking a nap in the heat as his thoughts drifted away with the waves and then he's awake once again but keeps his eyes closed. Someone is climbing up and he doesn't make any indication that he is awake. The other person is in the room and Zoro knows exactly who it is-if the smell of freshly cooked food didn't give it away, the scent of smoke did.   
There is shuffling and then the food is set down beside the swordsman, the flick of a lighter and the smell of smoke flowing out the window. No one says anything for a while and when words are finally exchanged, it's with a voice that Zoro had grown accustomed to.

"Are you going to eat or what? It's going to get cold if you keep playing dead, fuckin' possum." That was a new insult, he just called a rodent. "Maybe if your food wasn't shit then i'd be in a bigger hurry to eat it, shit-cook." Even after he says that, Zoro finally opens his eye and sits up, staring at the plate that was set down beside him. He started eating and didn't talk until he was finished because despite his words, he really does enjoy the cooking. It's always good and it's always what he likes.   
He would never admit it to the cook. "It was _okay_" Tsk. "Okay? That was one of the best damned meals you've ever eaten shitty swordsman." It was but only because all of Sanji's meals are the best. "Booze." Sanji glares and then puts the rest of his cigarette out, letting the rest between his lips. "Get it yourself. I'm not your maid." 

"You say that but remember the mess you cleaned up the other night?" Zoro smirks as Sanji's face dusts with pink, eyes quickly on the other as he stutters out out a response that is far less than grateful. "You should have gotten him a ball gag or something, he's loud." He was listening in on what Sanji and Law were doing the other night? Sanji doesn't know if he's embarrassed or proud, not realizing that the other had been loud enough to reach the men's cabins. "Perv, you were listening? Jealous that you didn't get a turn or something? Or maybe you're just into watching, did you enjoy what you saw?" Sanji's tone is almost flirty, sighing as the other remains silent.

Sanji slips the lighter and pack of smokes into his pocket and then stands up, taking the empty plate as he makes his way to the exit. "Not jealous, just thinking about how I could probably make you scream louder. Unlike him, I can get this whenever I want so no reason to be Jealous at all." Zoro stood up so fast that Sanji almost missed him moving and next thing he knows, lips are pressed against his neck, teeth grazing down against the skin as those same lips turn up into a smirk. There is a slight pressure and then a tongue against him, running over where his teeth had pressed into. "Now, Booze."   
God damn it. 

Sanji pushes the other away with a blush much more visible now on his cheeks, "Get it yourself." He wasn't going to let things go any further, after all, he has dishes to do and he still has to make desserts for Nami and Robin. He can't be lollygagging around up here. 

"Fine." 

He waits until after the cook leaves and licks his lips, touching the back of his own neck before following behind.

He wonders when the Ero-cook will notice the mark he left.


	15. Usopp/Nami

"Idiot, you made Chopper worry you know." 

Nami and Usopp were both sitting in the infirmary after an incident took place on deck. What was supposed to be a test run of a new creation quickly turned into a complete catastrophe when a wrong button was pressed and a wire was not where it was supposed to be. Long story short: Usopp managed to burn his arm. "Well, science demands sacrifices sometimes! Besides, something like this will heal in no time with the great doctor Chopper on our side!"  
Chopper twirled himself in his chair and giggled at the compliment, actions speaking much louder than his words. "You don't think that just because you compliment me it will make me happy~" He touched his face and wiggled before coming to a complete stop.

Chopper faced Usopp with a more determined look, crossing his arms with a huff while trying to look stern as best as his cute face could manage. "Now make sure you come back so I can change the bandages before you sleep! Ah, and no more working on inventions until after using the cream twice, so wait two days!" Chopper jumps down and smiles as he allows the other two to walk out of the room, closing the door behind them.

He needs to record the injuries.

Nami had managed to avoid Luffy, bringing Usopp up to her Tangerine trees to help her pick some of the ready ones, making him hold the basket. "Here we go, afterwards, you can have one if you want buy don't expect me to be this nice all the time! I'm still mad that you managed to get yourself hurt with something so stupid." Nami tsked and shook her head, gently placing two tangerines into the basket. Usopp almost looks offended as he starts listing off all the reasons why it wasn't stupid but Nami for the most part ignores him.  
She's mostly just happy that it's not worse.

"By the way, did you see in the newspaper? Vivi is really working hard on rebuilding her country, they made so much progress after just two years." They both smile, clearly proud of their friend after all she's managed to get done.   
She's doing so well.

"I wish she was still here but it would be selfish to take her away from her duties and country, especially when she wanted to stay." Nami pouts as she says this, staring at a tangerine she had picked; it has a strange shape.

"That should be all of them for now. We can bring them to the kitchen and maybe Sanji can make us a delicious dessert with them!" They both head to the kitchen, Usopp still holding the basket while Nami held the door for him.

"Sanji, can you make us something to eat?" Usopp was first to speak and when Sanji turns around, he sees Nami and with two people he loves walking into the room, he melts a little. "Of course I will, I'll get right on it-" He eagerly starts setting up, putting the basket on the counter and out of Usopp's hands and then gets to work. 

"Usopp and I will be waiting on the deck!" Nami looks one arm around Usopp's waist and they head out of the room,back into the sunlight and towards the swing. 

"I'm glad your injuries aren't worse." She suddenly says, smiling gently while she slowly rocks herself back and forth on the swing.  
Usopp sighs and gives in, no longer trying to convince her to not be worried. "It's fine, I'm fine, okay? Nothing can bring down the great Usopp! As you know, I brought down 100 great sea kings in the calm belt and managed to get everyone that was stuck there out safely! Mere burns can't finish me off!"   
Usopp stands up and starts pushing Nami on the swing with a large grin.

"Yea, you're right!" She leans her head back and smiles up at him. 

She's just happy that Usopp is okay.


	16. Sanji & Inazuma

2 years.

He has to stay in this place for two years.

Sanji rolls over onto his stomach and presses his face into a plush, pink, pillow. Everything here though obscenely pink and purple, is rather comfortable. It has a nice aesthetic at the very least and things are calmer now that he had a chance to speak with Ivankov. He ended up losing in some way, unable to avoid the dress and the overwhelming amount of Okama coming at him but he did manage to get a few of the recipes from them. He has a lot of trouble with fighting Caroline but everyone else he was able to beat and he's still quite desperate to get to that last recipe.

He's not going to admit it, but he's actually pretty comfortable in it. He can't help but feel gross in the color and at first, wearing something like this was really off putting, made him feel sick. What would the crew say about him if he were to ever dress up like this on the ship, even in private it seems like a bit much. He's not so sure that he would be very good at makeup, he doesn't like the over the top look that the rest of the Okama have on but something subtle might look nicer and...  
He shakes his head and brings a hand to his hair, lightly pulling on it as his heart races at the though of being ridiculed, as if someone could read his mind and he has to stop it even if it hurts. Even his thoughts about this are embarrassing.

He considers asking one of the ladies about it... "Idiot, they're not real ladies." He mutters this to himself and slowly lets go of his hair with a sigh, grumbling to himself while still having an urge to pull at it if not to make himself feel just a little bit better.  
He's sure that he had seen someone on the island who could change...or rather, who Ivankov would change from male to female and it was something that he was rather curious about. What was their original gender? Why don't they just stay as one rather than the other?  
What was their name again? Inazuma? That sounds about right and after a few minutes of laying there, soaking up the thoughts, he decides that he would go and walk around. If he came across this Inazuma person, he will talk to them but that is only a big 'if'. 

Luck is not on his side at first. Caroline is very aggressive when it comes to trying to get him to join them and the aggression makes him uncomfortable, he would really rather not deal with the Okama so he finds himself well hidden behind one of the many beautiful trees that the island has to offer, waiting until 'she' goes by and then when he can no longer hear that loud, arrogant voice, he lets out a relieved sigh. He doesn't really want to deal with anyone at the moment if he can help it and he would rather not be harassed into anything right now either: he's still kind of surprised that he let himself leave his room wearing this dress.

"Black Leg." A deep voice interrupts his relief, making him tense up as he turns around, not seeing where it came from. It took him a moment to realize that he had to look up and then he felt foolish for not doing that in the first place, usually he's better at noticing when people are around. How did this guy get past him? More importantly, this is the one that he was not-so-hoping but also kind-of-hoping to run into. "You're..." The figure stares down at him with a blank expression and then takes a sip of his wine. "Inazuma. We did not really talk the last time so it is fine if you do not remember." The bicolored man jumps to the ground, nothing looking out of place from the maneuver and somehow, no wine had been spilled in the process. "Right...Inazuma. Are you...Okama? Erm, Newkama?" The glasses are adjusted and though still embarrassed, Sanji still tries his best to stand up straight and look as little embarrassed as possible. "Kind of. That color looks atrocious on you. Caroline must be doing it to taunt you. You should wear something darker I think." All of this is said with a straight face and another sip of wine.  
See? Even this guy knows that this pink isn't fitting for him at all.

"I wanted to ask. Why do you switch between female and male? I've seen it a few times where you are one and now you are the other." He finally asked, wondering if that was the right thing to ask, would it be taken the wrong way? He is just curious but he knows that he has been less than graceful with his words here, nor has he been very nice: It's not like he's trying to be rude. He's just nervous and he doesn't know how to react to a change like this. It's all really strange to him.  
"Well, a question that I was not expecting you to ask, given your reaction about this island in the past. Are you really curious?" He feels like he is being stared at and maybe he is, he can't tell behind those glasses that the revolutionary is wearing. "Yes, sir." He can't help but be formal in this man's presence, he's not sure why. It is possibly because of the stoic front this man puts up but he's never reacted like this before. "Hm. The answer is quite simple. It is because..." There is a pause as the man takes another sip of his wine, the glass almost empty and seeming to need a refill. "I like being both. I am simply comfortable with both and because of that, I am. I am comfortable being both feminine and masculine and that is that."  
It wasn't quite the answer that Sanji was expecting but he nods his head in slight understanding, then he leans against the tree and pulls out a smoke, refraining from lighting it. "I see. Aren't you..." Why is he getting so nervous? His heart is beating so hard that it's making his chest hurt. "I don't know, afraid that someone will attack you, or that your comrades will judge you for it?" That causes the man to tilt his head, then finish off the rest of his wine. He walks just a little bit closer to Sanji and sighs. "I see. That is your problem. You're scared." The blond's eyes snap open and his cheeks turn red, he starts yelling, words stuttering out but his voice doesn't come out as loud as he thought it would.

"I-I am not scared! I have nothing to be scared of! It's just a question so don't be thinking anything of it!" This is not how he wanted it to go, he didn't want to react like this but how is he supposed to show such a weakness to something like this? He finally lights his smoke and looks away, ready to march back to the castle when Inazuma finally responds with the answer that Sanji wanted to his question. "No. I don't care what others think about me, they do not matter and if my comrades don't respect it then they don't have to. They can believe whatever they want as long as they respect me as a person. If _your_ comrades don't approve and you are scared of disrespect because of it, then they can't be that great."

Well that is a bit more reassuring. He blows out the smoke and sticks his hand in his pocket-no, not his pocket. This dress is really inconvenient, there's no pockets at all. "Okay." He mutters, starting to walk and then stops when the man starts talking more. "Mugiwara seemed like a fine young man, your Captain won't judge you and if he is the man I think he is, then he won't let you be disrespected, i'm sure." That is more reassuring. Something like this, he knows that he has a good crew. He just wanted some reassurance for something like this before he goes into it however...

He's still scared.

"Thanks." Sanji continues his walk, bringing his arms to cross over his chest as he heads back to the castle to his room, trying not to pick at some of his bandages from earlier fights. Trying not to pull at his hair out of anxiety. He feels so much more tired than he was when he left, the stress of his thoughts leaving as he collapses onto his bed and once his head hits the pillow, he's asleep.

-

When Sanji woke up again, it was quiet and he felt more rested than he had before. He doesn't really know how long he had been asleep but it must have been a while because the sun was just coming up, which means he skipped out on supper completely. He trained a lot yesterday and the conversation he had with Inazuma tired him out more than he thought it would. There is some relief at the fact that none of the ladies of the island has come to bother him but at the same time, that silence makes him think that they are planning something and he's not down for that. 

Wait...  
Ugh he's getting caught up in this, he just thought of them as _ladies_ even though they very much are.  
Would it be so bad if he respected their wishes to be called as such? Some of them don't actually look half bad but that's putting it nicely, very nicely. They could at least learn how to do makeup better, or maybe they are doing it on purpose. He honestly can't tell.

He slowly sits up and runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he waits for the blood to go from his head to the rest of his body, waiting for the dizziness to settle down before moving anymore; once standing, he heads to the wardrobe to examine the contents.

If he's going to be forced into this, he might as well look good while doing it.

He goes through all the clothes and pulls out everything, then he examines each article with an extremely critical eye, not going to any of the brighter colors if he can help it. He would rather not wear anything yellow, white or pink since they clash weirdly with his skin and hair but everything here is overly girly...  
He looks to the clothes that he had when he got here and then some of the clothes that are laid out and settles on an orange button up blouse, wrapping a tie around his neck from his former outfit: a black skirt that looks horrible with his unshaven legs goes over the shirt which is now tucked in and just to cover up how bad his legs look, he pulls on stalkings. "Ugh..." The stalkings are way too tight and feel uncomfortable with his hairy legs, he doesn't know how any of them can do this.  
Sanji thinks about how smooth Nami and Robin's legs are and now he's almost envious, he would rather that than this but since he really isn't overly comfortable with a majority of this, leggings will have to happen.

He's just thankful that his junk isn't hanging out.

It takes Sanji what feels like forever to do makeup, being slow and careful with how he did it. He isn't very good but he does go for the eyeliner: He has to get marks for trying and it doesn't look that bad compared to some of the 'ladies' on the island.  
He puts on a sheer lipgloss and a little bit of blush and then sighs, his head lulling to the side as he reminds himself why he is doing this in the first place. He doesn't want to be hounded into being in a dress by the Okama and he really wants those recipes. The only thing he is not doing is putting on heals, he is in no way ready to walk in those, he can try in his own time-The Okama have very good balance and a lot of them wear heels so maybe he should practice wearing them in fighting, it could give him better balance.  
He's pretty sure he still has to fight Caroline but he hasn't been keeping count of how many he has fought and defeated so there could be more...

Sanji takes a deep breath, putting on his shoes and then slowly makes his way out where the lively chatter echoes against the castle walls, the hallways long and the closer he got to the dining area, the more embarrassed he got. He stopped at the opened doors and went to the side, hiding a little bit with a blush on his face. He is screaming at himself as some of the Okama stare at him, Ivankov himself staring with a growing smile. Some of the ladies jump up and run to him, fawning over his appearance and he kind of wanted to die inside. 

They were complimenting him.  
Touching him.  
Pushing him and all too loud.

His hands found their way to his hair and he pulled hard as they surrounded him, trapping him and he felt panicked, not expecting such an aggressive reaction and then they all stop only when he is curled up in a ball with two hands on each of his wrists to stop him and a stoic face in his. This time it wasn't the Okama with their shrill voices, no overly large bodies. There is white and orange restraining him, keeping him from tearing out his hair while waiting for him to realize that they have been left alone while the girls had been sent to sit back in their seats by Ivankov. "Are you okay?" That's all that is asked as the positions remain the same, fingers twitching to pull at the gold locks only to just barely be out of reach. "It would not do you any good to do yourself harm like that. We shall go eat somewhere less loud and then we will join the ladies later. Iva-sama wanted to watch your training today but that will not be until later, let us go eat." The talking is grounding and it's not until he stops that Sanji is pulled to his feet and guided out, heading back to his room with an arm looped around his.

"Thanks..." He mutters under his breath, not looking up with shame bubbling up in his chest from such a weak display. How could he return to the crew when he freaks out over something so minor, after having a reaction with a bunch of hellspawns crowd around him. He's not even sure what made him panic like he did but with all these thoughts, the arm tightens around his and he looks over at Inazuma who remains silent until they are in his room, the silence continuing until after the food is brought to them and they have both eaten properly.

"I believe we should have a more in-depth talk in regards to the other day's conversation."

The man takes a sip of his wine and Sanji decides then and there...

He really needs a smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this one was a little longer than others. I was really nervous about writing this but I still tried my best!
> 
> I hc Sanji being Genderfluid but he's too anxious to say anything about it around others and outright denies it out of fear.  
I also hc hairpulling when he's anxious or just really upset.


	17. Vinsmoke Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just an AU I thought of. I was tired of all the really sexual Vinsmoke fanfics.

Ever since Germa had fallen, the brothers had been feeling weird; emotions that they cannot explain, things that they have no experience with happening out of random. This didn’t start off as frequently as it did and after they had talked with Reiju about it, the things that they didn’t know how to fully express, it was confirmed. 

They are becoming human.

It wasn’t noticeable at first, they had gotten into fights and their skin is still like armor, their powers are there at their full capacity when they wear the suits but their emotions or lack of seems more.Niji had felt something more than lust, towards Cosette of all people and he didn’t understand. Niji for the first time, felt bad for someone who had been stuck in a bad situation and even thought about helping them and Ichiji had something that he could only describe as regret. He had read some books, definitions and he is smart but he has never experienced this aside from what he has read.  
Things are changing and despite them not admitting it, they were scared and confused. It’s hard to tell that they feel that way but it’s there even if it’s not showing on their features or actions, it’s always in the back of their minds.

“He’s grown so much.”

Reiju smiles as she walks through the door, hanging up her jacket with a contemplative smile on her face, cheeks flushed just slightly from the chill. She could hardly contain her glee at the information she had gotten from her brother who she had just finished a call with: she doesn’t usually have the calls in the house since it’s so loud.

After what happened with Big mom, Germa 66 was basically ruined. They could no longer try to reform the country they once had on the seas and the fact that they are even still alive is nothing short of a miracle. While their father is currently missing, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji and Reiju had taken to a small island in the New world, currently hiding in a house that they had gotten with their ever so large amount of money that they have piled up within their metaphorical pockets.  
They had been trying to live normal lives, or as normal as possible for the time being but it’s not so simple to get out of the habits that they had been used to, to get out of what would have been the rest of their lives if they had just seen through the scam of a marriage.  
They should have known better than to make such a deal with a pirate and look where it got them.

“Who has? Not these two.” Yonji is laid back on the couch with some sort of game in his hand while Niji kicks him from the otherside, Ichiji sitting silently at the very end of the couch. “Sanji.” That name alone makes the brothers look at her with a curious look.  
They had helped their brother escape from Big Mom’s territory and showed that they cared in their own way, but that wasn’t very much. They still were nowhere near understanding their brother and it showed but at the same time, they want to try. They want to see how far their failure can go because though they would rather not admit it out loud, he was doing better than any of the other Vinsmokes at the moment and that says a lot.

“Well, he’s taller. Not as tall as me though-ow fuck off!” Yonji proceeds to kick Niji back, no longer paying any attention to Reiju as she carries in what seems to be groceries. While she has no idea how to cook, she has seen Colette do it a number of times to know some of the basics with the help of some books.  
“Why are we talking about him anyways, he wants nothing to do with us anyways so why not leave it at that?” Niji is next to speak, holding the side of his face where his younger brother had kicked back hard enough to leave a slight mark. “He wants nothing to do with Father, he never said anything about me. Maybe if you tried to make amends for the abuse you dealt him in your childhood, he would be willing to talk to you as well.” 

A silence permeates the room, no one speaking as they seem to think this over, none of the men saying their thoughts on the matter. It isn’t until smoke seeps out from the kitchen that things are said but none of them are Sanji related, instead it is incoherent screaming and coughing. “We’re going out to eat!” Yonji yells as he takes the burning food from Reiju and turns the tap on, letting the food sog and the pan to be cooled. 

Sanji isn’t so much the laughing stock now. He would know exactly what to do in a situation like this.

After an uneventful time out, everyone goes off to do their own things, going into the living room or their own bedrooms. Things are quieter than usual, there is still conversation but it’s different than before, it’s a more subdued atmosphere that none of the Vinsmokes could explain with mere words. It feels peaceful and safe, something that they are not used to with the chaos that they are used to living with.

“I’m going for a walk.” Yonji sits up from what the others thought was a nap, pulling his shoes on and going out the door, walking through a path leading out into the town where he would continue towards the cliffs. He isn’t too far from the docks but he’s far enough that no one can listen in on his conversation from the den den mushi he has hidden in his pocket.  
He had swiped this from Reiju.  
The only line to Sanji that they have until he decides to give them more information.

He takes a seat and stares at the snail, hands twitching as he decides what the better call would be. He wants to talk to him but what is he supposed to say to his brother? _’Hi, I know i’ve harassed you and beat you senseless in our childhood and had given you emotional trauma from a young age but I really think we should talk more and make up’_  
Was that what he was supposed to say? Obviously not. He wants to try and do something though.

He wants to scream.

Oh god it’s ringing.

It’s ringing.

IT’S-

“Reiju? You’re calling so soon? We didn’t talk that long ago.” In fact it had only been a few hours.  
There is silence on Yonji’s end as his heart beats with what he assumes is anxiety, listening to the relaxed and sleep induced voice of his brother.

“Hey there good-for-nothing, what’s hangin’?”

There is a click and the other line goes silent, the eyes from the snail closing.

He hung up.

“GOD FUCKIN’ DAMN IT.”

Yonji glared at the snail, jaw clenched while he refrained from hitting the den den out of irritation. So maybe that wasn’t the proper way to start a conversation, not only that but it seems that he woke Sanji up from an evening nap or something. It wouldn’t be that surprising for him to be pissed off at him now, no one is really happy after just waking up and anyone who is has to be a freak of some sort.

He takes a deep breath and tries again, hands trembling as the den den rings, not so nervous until Sanji picks up again. “What do you want?” The voice isn’t cold. While Yonji wasn’t expecting anything warm, he was hoping for a hello at the very least. “Don’t hang up.” He stops there and hesitates. What has he become? He’s _hesitating_. “Listen. I’m not good at this shit, none of us are. I’m…” Why is this so hard to say? What is the point in this anyways? He’s starting to regret ever thinking about calling his brother, for all he knows, the entire Strawhat crew is listening and mocking him in the background.  
“I’m…” He drove his fist into the ground and sighed, relaxing somewhat. Surprisingly enough, Sanji waited for him to finish speaking, not hanging up like he had asked.

Is he being given a chance?

“I’m not fuckin’ good at this you know. I still think you’re...I just…” He can do this. He isn’t some coward. He isn’t a wimp. He is a Vinsmoke for god's sake. 

“I’m...I FUCKIN’ APOLOGIZE.”

He hung up as soon as he had said it, picking up the mini den den and marches his way back to the house. He feels embarrassed over the fact that he apologized because he has never had to do it before-why should royalty have to apologize for anything?  
Except, he’s not royalty anymore…

Once he got back, he marched into his room and slammed the door, the other siblings watching silently and none of them bothering to see what was wrong.

Reiju just smiled, looking to where her den den no longer was. 

\--

Sanji stayed laying down with captain wrapped around him, silent as though sleeping but Sanji knows for a fact that he had woken up around the first call. If Luffy was really asleep, he’s sure that there would be more snoring and a snot bubble formed and coming out of his nose.  
He lit himself a smoke and closed his eyes, his head starting to ache as he took in the first breath. The nicotine always sent a burn down his throat and into his lungs and by the second breath, it always felt better. “Soooo, what are you going to do?” The younger male asked, keeping his arms wrapped around the cook as he remained shockingly still; Usually the only one who can get Luffy down to relax is Zoro but sometimes, it depends really. “About what?”  
He knows that Luffy is talking about the call which was very much unexpected but it was so sudden and Sanji still doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Shishishi, you know!” Luffy had finally opened his eyes and was staring up at Sanji with a knowing look, chin rested on his shoulder while his fingers poked at his side, making the cook squirm slightly. “I don’t know. That idiot called insulting me and then apologized. What the fuck am I supposed to do with that? Fuckin’ jerk. He has never experienced something like this.  
One of his brothers? Apologizing?  
Did he expect him to forgive them or something.

“Hm. Luffy. Stop poking me: I don’t know what the hell I'm supposed to do with this, give me time to think.” There is a pause as the Captain sits up, a wide smile on his face. “Idiot, you don’t have to say. I’m getting up. Needed to work on dinner anyways. Go find someone else to cuddle with or something, you had your nap.” He touches his hair, only pushing it out of the way before sliding down from his spot. 

Luffy was already out of the room.

Sanji spent that evening in the galley, cooking away and then serving everyone. Of course, he served the ladies before anyone else, then the Captain and by the end, he made Zoro get his own. He has had time to think about it and once he had finished and was about to start on the dishes, Robin and Luffy came in: Robin was walking just fine but that rubber shit is literally bouncing. “Captain-san insisted that we do the dishes tonight, give you some time off.” Robin’s smile was like the sun and her voice as pleasant as the sea.  
Luffy’s voice ruined the beauty. “You go talk to green Sanji!” Sanji scoffed at that and growled out a response. “His name is Yonji and I don’t want to talk to that moron.” Luffy just laughs and Robin is pushing him out of the room.  
Before he knows it, he is standing on the deck, looking at his hands before hanging his head in defeat, heading back to the men’s sleeping quarters.  
He laid down in his bed with the den den in his hand, deciding what he should say to the said green moron. He of course, had thought about the apology and he has thought for a while on what the others were doing: he already knew some of the details based on what Reiju had told him but he didn’t know that much.

_Give them a chance._

A voice whispered in the back of his mind and he hates it. After all they did to him, he should be giving them a chance? The unfortunate thing is, he knows that he will give in and do it eventually.

\--

Yonji is pulled out of his sulking when the den den he had forgotten about for a few hours starts to ring. He stares at it and picks it up, not even thinking. “...”  
“Shitty Green, you there?”  
He froze at Sanji’s voice, his own seeming to get caught in his throat for a moment. He responded after he could speak properly, which was only a few seconds after picking up. “Yea.”

“...I can’t accept that apology shit. Not from any of you.” The hope that Yonji had and hated had sunk and he was so close to just hanging up, the piece about dropped on the snail when there is a continuation to Sanji’s words. “If you want to. Seek me out and stay for supper on the ship. Meet my crew-my family. We will talk then. Maybe…” There is a pause, some shifting and then silence. “Maybe, we can sort something out.” Then, just like that. Sanji had hung up.

It’s progress.


	18. Law & Chopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Chopper studying medicine with a scholarly stork and turtle!
> 
> Based off this cover page - [Manga Cover Page](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DtgSq4dXQAM54Rt.jpg)

On a small island where reading and knowledge is encourage, the Strawhats had decided to make a quick stop for supplies. They had bargained to stay at least two days since a few of the crew members wanted to check out the different shops along with getting supplies. They had learned that this island was famous for their rather extensive library and love of books so they also had decided that this might be a good place to get information.  
It seems that this place doesn't get a lot of pirate visitors due to the fact that most pirates try to avoid this area due to the strange current patterns. The New World is full of strange things, the currents and weather patterns only being one of the many things. This island was deemed one of the safer ones and though it took some convincing, Luffy had begrudgingly accepted that they needed a small break from the constant battling and adventure.  
Most of the crew had gone off on their own, Sanji taking Nami and Brook with him to collect ingredients and look at clothes while Chopper, Robin and Law had made their way to the library. 

"I am excited to see what they have in the library. I can't remember the last time I had seen one as big as the people on this island claim it is." Of course, Robin is ecstatic. As a scholar herself, there are so many on this island, sure they are not from Ohara but there are many from other places that she could learn a great deal about. She will look into as much as she can and buy as many books as she can carry, which is probably a lot with her devil fruit abilities. "Are you two going to be going there as well?" Chopper happily skipped along in brain point, not in walking point like he usually would be to not attract too much attention. "Yea! I want to see what kind of medical documents they have!" Chopper was happy and ready to go.  
Law was as silent as ever, watching the two as they wait for him to respond, Robin smiling politely in wait while Chopper carries on in his merry way. "I suppose I will be looking around with Tony-ya..." He adjusts his hat to cover over his eyes, a soft chuckle escaping from Robin. "Alright. How about we meet back at that cafe we passed for lunch. The one with the rabbit on the sign?" They nod in agreement and slowly climb up the stairs to the towering building.

As indicated in the chatter from the island residencies, the library is quite big. There is bound to be plenty of knowledge placed within those walls just waiting to be read and opened.

Robin went off towards one of the ladies sorting books onto shelf to ask some questions while Chopper and Law were left on their own. Law leaned down and picked the little reindeer up, holding him comfortably in his arms without any chance of dropping him. Law figured that they should probably ask around too and end up at the front desk where some tail feathers are sticking out. 

Tail feathers?

"Pardon me." Law starts and then immediately stops, watching as the owner of said tail feathers hits his head off of the desk he was under. He should feel bad but honestly, it wasn't his fault that the desk clerk startled easily. "I apologize, I was wondering if you could point in the direction of the medical information." Law stood straight as possible while keeping an arm around Chopper who only tilted his head. The man-no, the Stork turns around and examines the two before him before smiling. "Yes yes, medical information. Studying to be doctors perhaps? Or just trying to get as much to go on as possible?" A talking Stork. Law raises an eyebrow while Chopper gasps in shock. "It talks!" There is a few 'shh' sounds that resonate from the seating area away from the books, closest to the front desk. "How rude, my name is Albert, I am the assistant librarian to the head librarian." He doesn't comment on being able to talk as he pulls out the book. "What do you mean 'it can talk'? You're a talking reindeer aren't you?" Wow. One of the first people to get it right on the first try. "I ate a devil fruit and am able to become a Stork. Mr. Hollyhem is also a devil fruit eater who ate the turtle fruit but he is currently sorting some books" He seems to have forgotten about what they wanted so he asks them once again.

"What were you looking for again?" While Law is just a little bit peeved that the Stork man wasn't listening, Chopper politely repeats himself. "Medical information! There are so many books, you must have lots!" The reindeer's wiggles of excitement is enough to lift the surgeon's mood even if just slightly. "Ah yes, medical research. That would be this way." He takes another look in the book and then comes out from behind the desk, showing the two pirates where they may find what they need. "This particular section is about diseases and illnesses, each one in alphabetical order by titles. these two lines of shelving are full of books on as much as your hearts can look into. Don't forget, we close at 9pm." The Stork lets out a raspy laugh and disappears behind the shelves, presumably returning behind the front desk.

Chopper jumps down from Law's arms and after a moment of looking around, transforms into heavy point in order to grab the ladder for himself; Law would have used his own powers but before he could say anything, Chopper had already transformed. It would be good not to waste his energy on something like this anyways. Law grabs onto a few interesting looking books and makes his way to a clear table, setting them down after grabbing out his pen and some papers in a neatly put together binder.  
Law had already gotten started on reading his book when Chopper decided to join with a stack of his own books.  
The surgeon eyes the books for a moment before looking at the one he's reading, barely making any noise aside from the flipping from one page to another. The both of them were so captured in what they were reading that they barely registered the two who had joined them, watching them for a moment before pulling out one of the many books from Chopper's pile. "This is some pretty advanced stuff for such young folk." It was Albert, the Stork. He held up a book and inspected the contents before gently setting it down while Mr. Hollyhem has taken notice of some of Chopper's notes.

"Oh, that's not right. What you're looking for is here young man." Chopper looks to where the turtle librarian and squints at the small text in the corner before Law tsks and points out another piece of information for Chopper. "Look right here Tony-ya. You're trying to make a rumble ball pill for minks, right?" Or at least, having some sort of knowledge about mink medical history in order to try some experiments. It's something that Chopper has to be careful of in case of the risk of unwanted side effects. "Yea, I want to make it so they can endure their Sulong forms for longer without hurting themselves too much...Carrot was so exhausted before." She looked weak and she needed some sleep afterwards. He wants to try and make it so she's less vulnerable in that state or at the very least, find something that will give her enough energy after. 

"Ah, I see." Law brings his pen up, resting the bear decoration against his lips as he thinks about some of the texts he has himself and gets an idea. He pulls a book from the bottom of his pile, continuing to ignore the two zoan fruit eaters, pointing out some notes for Chopper to use. "So here..." 

It was eventually time for them to leave to meet up with Robin, each one of them carrying their own bag of books. Chopper and Law made sure to stop by a book store to get some suggested books which were very helpfully given from the librarians. Robin waved to them, a bright smile on her face that is rarely there at all; it is a nice change compared to her usual, stoic features. "I see we have everything we need. I made sure to pick up a book about devil fruits since it was on sale and within my sights. It has quite a bit of knowledge in it so we may be able to get some help from it." She giggles and takes her seat, the other two sitting with her.

"We still have a few hours until we head back to Sunny so, let's discuss what we have learned so far?" Law suggests this, starting the conversation instead of letting them sit in silence.


	19. Sanji/Brook

A knife chops away at assorted vegetables laid out over a light blue cutting board, hand holding onto the handle while two fingers grasp at the base of the blade for better control; the other hand is holding the vegetables in a bear claw, fingers hidden and pressed against the palm to prevent from cutting any of them off. Standing there cutting the vegitables is a blond hair man that is more often than not, in the kitchen cooking or prepping a meal. This happens to be one of the many times he can be seen prepping a meal and though it is still at least an hour until he has to actually start cooking, he had decided to get a head start on the things he has to do, not leaving himself any opportunity to get distracted.   
Every time Luffy would come bouncing into the galley, Sanji would turn him away, telling him to get out and wait with a slight growl in his voice, closing the door behind him before he washed his hands and repeated the process. Sanji wasn't the only one in the Galley however, he didn't want Luffy of all people coming in and distracting him from what he was doing.

He had been in a bad mood since waking up, slightly uncomfortable and upset. It kind of feels like he's been left out of his own skin, cold and slightly paranoid. It's strange considering he didn't have that bad of a night; he and Zoro had decided to play around a bit like they usually do. They never really plan for things to happen but it usually ends up being the same: bondage, some choking, a bit of messing around with different kinks and then falling asleep. Sanji usually wakes up alone or Zoro leaves almost right after they finish to go train or fall asleep somewhere else, leaving Sanji on his own to deal with the mess himself. On a rare occasion, Zoro will help him out and clean up, or they will cuddle for a bit before Zoro takes off but again, that is a very rare occasion. When he had woke up that morning, he felt different. Irritated and paranoid is probably the best words for it, but he can't help but feel upset. It's irrational, they do this kind of thing all the time, what makes it so different now? Why is he making such a big deal over something so casual? Sure, being left alone after such a good time can be upsetting but it's not like they're in a romantic relationship or anything, it's not like the stupid Marimo is obligated to stay there pamper him.  
A hand raises to his neck to adjust the collar of his shirt, hiding the bruises that had sprouted against his neck, taking a moment to examine what he has done. 

He has some rope marks around his thighs, wrists, arms and chest from the ropes, bite marks on his skin, a hand print still pressed against his neck with the fingers being the most visible. He had been careful to avoid anyone's eyes and any conversation about the marks should they be noticed but just like most other times, everyone had gone about their business. No one mentioned anything if they had noticed.

By the time he finishes supper, he is sitting down with everyone, protecting his food as much as possible before the living embodiment of kirby comes after his meal. He wasn't exactly hungry so he ate as much as he could manage, just over half of what was on his plate and then pretended not to notice as Luffy went after what was left. He stood up first, adjusting his tie and then the cuffs of his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows to do the dishes. He feels someone's eyes on him but he doesn't make it known that he notices, doesn't look behind him to see who, he just goes about his business.

One by one, the other crew members thank Sanji and leave the Galley, heading to their posts or to spend time in their rooms. Once he heard the lack of noise, he pauses in his scrubbing of the dishes and stares at the soapy water hiding his hands. His fingers feel numb from the heat but it's ignored as he slowly finishes up with cleaning the dishes, hardly noticing that there was someone in the room. He hasn't turned to see who it was yet but he knows that it was someone with a peaceful presence. Someone calm. Older.  
He turns around and sees Brook with his now warm tea, seeming to be staring off with one hand around the mug. The cook considers addressing the skeleton to see if he was alright but decides to hold back, not wanting to bother him out of his musings. He turns back to what he was doing before a calm, gentle voice breaks clashing of dishes and cloth in his hand. Sanji absently grabs at utensils, lightly pressing the cloth against the metal as he listens. "Sanji-san, would you like some help with drying the dishes?" It was sudden. He would appreciate the help but he was more than capable of doing it himself...

He's capable. He's just...  
"I suppose." He puts the spoons into the dish rack and then continues on, not looking beside him as a dish cloth is grabbed, water dripping onto the floor and along the ivory colored hand. "You seem different today. Did something happen?" Brook stacked the plates one by one, then the bowls. He waits patiently for the other to respond, not rushing as he tries to allow himself to be a beacon to rant to. Sanji gives the older man a shrug, coming to a stop once again. 

It's just a bad day.

"Not really. I just woke up on the wrong side." Then again, if it was enough for Brook to notice, then maybe he should be more careful with how he acts. He didn't realize that he was being that obvious and it wasn't until a hand rested on his bare forearm that he realized that he had stared off for longer than what would seem necessary. "Sanji, were you perhaps...being naughty last night? Yohoho.." It isn't a laugh as jovial as his others. It's quiet, almost as though he was deep in thought as he spoke and maybe he was.  
Sanji didn't know how to respond aside from the dark flush that had seared into his skin against his pale complexion.   
"None of your business, perv." He feels around the sink for anymore utensils before letting the water drain, drying his hands off as he avoids the skeleton's face. Brook makes sure not to let go but he does keep his hand loose enough that if Sanji wanted to move away, he could. "I see, I know it is none of my business but erm..." Sanji can feel this going into an awkward direction. Is he really about to take kink shaming from a skeleton, who constantly goes out of his way to ask to see the panties of every beautiful lady they come across? "Did you recieve attention afterwards?" Not what he was expecting.  
Sanji stumbles back, stuttering his words at first as he feels the irritation settle in. "W-what do you mean by that? Of course. That's the point in doing this kind of stuff-" He rolls his sleeves down, buttoning up the cuffs to hide his arms. Brook raises his hands in defense, back tracking what he said before saying something else, what he meant to say. "No. Not that, what I mean is..." He trails off as he tries his best to recall the word he was looking for. "Aftercare."

What is that?  
"What?" Now Sanji was not only irritated, but now he was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" He's sure that he heard the term before but he's not really sure where. "Yohohoho, Sanji-san, I would ask that you in the future, take care to educate yourself. As a fellow pervert, I-" That gets him a kick in the head, not meaning for the conversation to unravel in anything less than serious. "Spare me please! I-" What does a skeleton say in a situation like this?

"Sanji. Stop it right now." His tone is firm, demanding and held authority. Shockingly enough, Sanji obeys and takes a step back, his legs almost feeling weak. It's almost as though the tone itself was enough to make his knees crumble out from under him. That was probably not the best thing to say in this situation but Brook was slowly approaching before he could really think on his actions. "As a gentleman on this ship, I shall not allow a fellow nakama to suffer under the hands of Sex sadness!" Not the right word. NOT THE RIGHT WORD.  
Oh well. "Let's go do something together, yohohoho!" His tone is much lighter but there was no room for argument either. 

Sanji allows himself to be dragged into the sleeping quarters where everyone already was. "It might not be comfortable but..." There is a pause as Brook tries to think of a way to make himself comfortable; he hates in moments like these that he is all bone. If he had a flesh body, this isn't something he would have to think so hard at.  
"Brook, you're being ridiculous. I'm not..." He can't even say the words 'sex sadness' because it feels weird. "I just woke up on the wrong side of the pillow." Though now he's not really sure if that's the truth.

"You do not even know what aftercare is Sanji-san, that alone is a concern to me if you are practicing such things with others." Sanji can't help but bring his arms around himself and then a hand rises up to tangle in his hair, lightly pulling at the strands as he looks away.   
Everyone else is fast asleep and despite their noise, no one is awake now. Anyone faking it is doing a good job if they are. "It's fine, I don't blame him for staying with me after or anything like that...we aren't even..." Aren't even dating. Sure, him and Zoro are Nakama. They have a rivalship and they care about each other as much as they can, even if they don't show it but it's not like he was expecting much more than pleasure from it all. "It does not matter. Come along now." The taller man wraps an arm around Sanji and guides him out of the sleeping area, not really focusing on where they are going.   
He is deep in thought now and it isn't until he is carefully sat down on a soft sleeping bag that he notices that they are on the deck. The moon is bright and only a few clouds are out, covering spots where the stars shine, leaving gaps of darkness in their place. He goes to turn around when a pillow is shoved between their bodies, softness pressing against Sanji's back.  
"There we are, I may not be 100% alive but at least I can do something. Are you comfortable, Sanji-san?" An arm wraps around him and Sanji presses back more into the pillow as though trying to get more of the touch. Brook's bony legs semi wrap around Sanji's legs, keeping him in one place as he cocoons himself around the younger man.

It felt safe. 

Brook may be a skeleton but he is safe. He is the oldest of the crew, probably the most experienced of the crew as well. Though it didn't really cross his mind before, not that he really wanted it to, but Brook probably has done a lot when he was alive seeing as the man is about 90 years old. He knew terms that Sanji wasn't experienced with and clearly knew what he was doing because now Sanji just felt tired.   
"Ah, maybe you should talk to whoever it is you are having your fun with. I can explain it to both of you since you do not know..." He listens to Brook explain things about what was likely happening but slowly, the words landed on deaf ears because that soft, soothing voice, the safety of the other's presence and body wrapped around him sends him straight to sleep.

They shall continue this talk in the morning, when Luffy inevitably wakes them up with his excitement for a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written subdrop before and am a bit nervous but I did try my best! I'm sorry if this was overly ooc, I just kind of felt like writing an interaction like this


	20. Sanji/Zoro & Brook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a part 2 from the previous chapter, 19.

"Is this okay?" 

This is not really a situation that Sanji expected to happen however, he was more than willing to try it if it meant that he didn't feel as shitty as he did a few nights ago. Zoro was sitting on the other side of the room, watching intently at the display, Sanji can feel his gaze burning against his skin, trying his best not to squirm under it.   
Brook exchanged some strong words with Zoro, how does he know this? Well, Zoro confronted him, albeit rather awkwardly and apologized to him. Sanji was had to do a double take and ask for the swordsman to repeat himself due to how disbelieving the idea of him apologizing actually was. Through gritted teeth, Zoro repeated and it was then and there that the cook thought he was dreaming, pinching himself as though trying to come back to reality.  
He wasn't dreaming. It happened.

Brook was very okay with what he was doing right now, that being said, he is currently adjusting ropes around Sanji's thighs and arms, making sure that they are not too tight as to cut off circulation but would leave a few marks if there was struggle. "Ah, I assume that you two already have a safe word?" Brook shouldn't have to ask but based on what he knows about their unsafe practices, he felt it necessary. He looked back to Zoro who just nodded silently, then Sanji speaks up. "Red, Yellow, Green." Alright, an easy one. 

"Yohoho, Sanji, you did not answer my original question, is this okay?" Brook tightens the rope slightly and then wiggles a finger between his skin and the rough material. Sanji just gives a nod and then two fingers bring his face up, assumingly close to Brook's who's voice is stern and closer than before. If the skeleton had lungs, he was sure that he would feel his breath against his face. "With words please, Sanji." The drop in honorific that the skeleton usually used caught him off guard, making him stutter out his words at first. "Yes, it's fine." He lets out a breath as the fingers let go of his skin.   
"Zoro-san, when you do this, you have to ask if the sub is alright. If not, then there is a chance that if they're uncomfortable, that they won't voice it." Whether it be out of pride or not wanting to inconvenience, it's always a good thing to check, to prompt the other; there is more likely to be a response.

"I will just settle over here, pretend i'm nothing but a ghost, Yohohoho!" Zoro refrains from saying anything to the skeleton's ramble and once it's quiet, he stands up and walks in front of Sanji who is listening intently to the others in the room. Waiting for someone to do something. "You look pretty good down there swirly brow." There is a smirk in his tone, Sanji can feel the other's amusement and before he could get a word out, there is a boot pressed against his cock, lightly putting pressure.  
"Don't even think about saying anything. You're going to be silent." His tone is edged with finality and Sanji restrains the urge to bite back, to retort with the same amount of snark he's used to letting out. "Good boy." Zoro removes his boot from it's place and takes a seat on the bed, taking his things off one by one, taking his dear sweet time while Sanji lets out a heavy breath. He hates waiting for the attention. "Hurry up..." He urges, not staying quiet for as long as Zoro would have liked. 

Once Zoro has all his stuff off, he knocks Sanji down onto his back with a hand wrapped around his throat, legs between legs. "I didn't say you could speak yet."   
Sanji winces at the hand around his throat, choking out a response. "Yellow."  
Zoro lets go at that, hesitating to continue. No choking. He doesn't like that.   
He shifts his position and kisses at the cook's neck before biting down lightly over the skin, listening intently to the soft groan that escapes from Sanji's lips. A hand comes up and brushes against the silky fabric covering his eyes, fingers going through his hair for a moment, slowly bringing it down to caress over the other's chest, feeling each breath come out shorter and quicker and then almost stop for a second as Zoro has a hand wrapped around the shaft. 

Sanji tries to move his hips up, calloused fingers rubbing against the sensitive skin only making him desire more of the contact. "Please-" His voice comes out breathy, ending on a higher octive as Zoro takes his time, torturing him as slowly as possible. "I think i'll take my time, you must feel pretty useless all tied up like that. Good. Gives me more time to do what I want." The word useless etches into his mind, a word that he has been called so many times before.  
He never stops Zoro from his taunts when they're like this, it would ruin all the fun.

Useless. Useless. Good-for-nothing. Weak-

"Red."

It took Zoro a moment to actually pulled back, not expecting it when they were already onto this part of the scene and it wasn't until he felt a bony hand on his wrist that he really takes a look at Sanji. "Sanji-san, are you alright?" Zoro wasn't really sure what he had done to upset the other so much, watching as Brook carefully helps in untying him; Sanji's breath was irregular and he was shaking. He didn't notice how tense the cook was, only focusing on teasing. He should have been paying more attention. "Zoro-san, I think you should go run a bath for him." Brook's voice was quiet as he slowly helped Sanji extend his arms, getting them out of the tied up position they were in before and then he removes the blindfold.   
The cook's pupils are completely dilated, cheeks flushed a dark red along with his chest. He looked ashamed that he had made it all stop but if he was uncomfortable, the swordsman doesn't understand what the big deal is with him not wanting to continue. "Yeah."   
Zoro was hesitant to leave, no, he didn't want to at all. He was about to go and run the water when he hears it running already. Was someone taking a bath?  
"It sounds like someone is in there..." He trails off when he sees a hand sprout up from the ground, waving at him and then giving him a thumbs up before disappearing.

Was Robin spying on them? 

Typical.

"I'm sorry..." Sanji finally says something, curling himself up into a ball with his legs up against his chest and his arms stretched out around his legs. "I ruined it..." Is that what he was more concerned about? That he ruined what was going on? Zoro wishes that he said the safe words on their other misadventures because all the things that he has said to stop at, they've done before. Not once did the normally observant swordsman notice a change in behavior. Mistaking it for pleasure in the heat of the moment.

"No. It's fine. A bath is running for you." Again with the hesitation, Zoro isn't really sure what to do. He doesn't normally stay after their sessions but this time, he does. He should. He will. Especially after having his conversation with Brook, who had shed some light on some things. "Here..." He slowly makes his way over, "Can I pick you up?" He looks to Brook who nods to him for reassurance that he's doing the right thing. He gets a nod and then from Sanji, a quiet 'yes'.   
Strong arms wrap around the cook and lift him up in a bridal style and once he is sure that there is no one else awake or around, he brings him to the bath and gently sets him down in the water, going in with him while Brook sits at the edge, still on a dry surface. 

Brook considers leaving but right as he was even thinking about it, a hand touches his ankle. "Stay." Sanji's voice was less shaky but he still was pretty quiet, his breathing slowly evening out. "Yohohoho, of course." Any thoughts of getting up and leaving had quickly disappeared at the other's need for company. What kind of skeletal gentleman would he be if he left a precious Nakama and inexperienced sub in his time of need. He wouldn't do that. He is always happy to help those who he cares for!

"I'm sorry." Sanji apologizes again and gentle hands rest on his cheek, bringing him close to a muscled chest where his face presses against a shoulder. "It's fine. It happens right? I'm sorry." Maybe they should talk a little more about what they want and what is comfortable instead of doing it as they go along. This was both their fault and despite the fact that Brook has been explaining things, he would probably prefer the older man's assistance in the future.

Sanji relaxes against Zoro, closing his eyes as his everything relaxes. Now that he's not tied up and knows he's with two people he trusts, he feels exhausted and more importantly, safe. He'll probably try to avoid what set him off until someone else brings it up. He would rather not have a conversation about his family's everlasting trauma that has been driven into his skull. It's such a turn off.

He feels like melting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything like this before, at least, not for a while so please excuse me if this is too ooc :')


	21. Sanji, Zoro & Chopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update! Christmas really had me busy! It's not the longest but I figured I should write something!

What was supposed to be a peaceful night had turned into a small search party. 

Zoro had gotten out of bed, unable to sleep for once despite how much he gets every other day, for some reason, tonight wasn’t a night for rest; not right now anyways.   
Zoro noticed upon sitting up that there were two people missing from the room: the normally gentle snores that were just barely heard under Brook’s and the gentle, tinged with a raspy breathing that belonged to the cook. Once it was noticed that these two things were missing, an unusual duo to be wandering around in the middle of the night, he set on a quest in search of them.

“I’m sorry for waking you up-” Zoro stopped, the door opened a crack. He carefully pushed it the rest of the way, closing it just enough that it wouldn’t be seen and then he stood at the base of the stairs, contemplating on going up.   
He takes a seat on the bottom step and listens intently to the conversation above, eavesdropping as one would call it.

“It’s fine, really. I wasn’t too tired anyways. I could have used the fresh air anyways.” It was clearly the cook and the doctor, but what was going on? Clearly something happened and as the unofficial protector of the crew, it seems like his duty to make sure the others are alright.

Sanji say under one of Nami’s trees while Chopper sat on his lap, sniffling into his hooves. Sanji’s hands gently rubbed the top of his soft head, trying to get the small reindeer to calm down as he listened to all his worries, not letting any of them be ignored. “I just miss her a lot. She’s so strong even though she’s much older but I’m worried too. I don’t want anything bad to happen to her, anything could happen.” 

There’s a number of people Chopper could be talking about but even out of context, there’s only one person that he could possibly be speaking about; his adoptive mother. Doctor Kureha, or as others would call her, ‘the witch’. If anyone were to get really creative, they could call her old bag, but they would likely get a swift death by the little hooves of a certain reindeer.

“Chopper, she’s fine. She will be fine. Trust me. She’s basically still a young adult with her attitude. She’s in great shape too.” Sanji reassures him but not without remembering what she had done to him to keep him in bed. 

His back tingles with ghost pains just thinking about her heels against his spine. “Do you miss anyone? You have someone in the East Blue, right?” Chopper looks up at the cook, curious with tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. “Yea, but they’re fine. Those guys can handle themselves, that old geezer won’t let them do shit to themselves or let anyone else do anything if he can help it. They’re strong.” Just thinking about them and how the Vinsmokes had so easily threatened them though, it made his heart skip a beat.   
He has considered time and time again to call the Baratie but there is always a chance that they might not want to hear from him; A worry that is constantly on his mind. An unnecessary worry that has no business being in his head. 

“I’m sorry that you woke up upset, Chopper. She will be fine, but if you’re really worried, maybe we can find some way to contact her? Send a letter. She will surely get it and the delivery birds will do it fast, I won’t allow them to take their time.” He says this with a grin, knowing full well that he is going to be doing a little bit of threatening in order to get them to move faster.   
“Can we really?” There is a hopeful tone to his voice that Sanji can’t even think about denying at this point. “Absolutely. We can write something first thing after breakfast, before I start on lunch. We should be reaching an island in the next few days so if we can’t find anything while out on sea, then we might be able to find something there.” Sanji smiles at the young reindeer and is now determined to get him in contact with the old witch. He wasn’t going to let him have all this needless worry.

“Now, should we head back to bed?”  
Chopper shifts in the cook’s lap and sighs, making himself more comfortable instead of getting off to head back in. 

“No...I want to stay here and cuddle. Can we?” 

What would be the harm in that? Sanji gives him a shrug and leans back against the tree, looking up through the branches as they gently shifted through the ocean’s breeze. “Yea, we can. You get some rest, i’ll stay right here.” He closed his eyes for just a moment, restraining the urge to pull out a smoke, saving the doctor from a coughing fit.

Slowly, he felt himself drift off before being interrupted by a deep voice. “Oi.”

Oh.

Sanji opens his eyes and sees Zoro standing there, one hand resting on his hip while the other is holding onto a blanket or two, raising an eyebrow at them. “Move forward.” Sanji clicks his tongue at him but doesn’t fight back, not wanting to wake Chopper up who was finally fast asleep. 

Zoro settles himself behind Sanji, his legs now on either side of the other male as he puts the blanket on top of them and one around his own shoulders, then he moves his arms around Sanji’s waist and closes his eyes. “Sleep and stop worrying about that stupid shit. Just send those old men a letter or something. They’re probably fine.” 

Sanji turns away and nods at the swordsman’s words. He leans back against his chest and closes his eyes once more, feeling and listening to the gentle breathes both behind and in front of him as he slowly drifts off to sleep.


End file.
